Sonic High School
by The Unknown Mystery
Summary: Welcome to sonic high school! Eggman causes Unexpected trouble and it's up to the team to put a stop to it! AT HIGH SCHOOL! Will the team juggle school work and action together at the same time? Is something happening between Sonic and Amy? Will they become friends again? Will Eggman finally receive his victory? Well, you might want to read to find out! New chapter available!
1. Sonic High School: Heated heartbreak

**Sonic high school : heated heartbreak**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARATERS, SEGA DOES.**

**It's The Unknown mystery here! It's my first story! Well…Read on!**

12 year old Amy rose woke up. Getting out of bed slowly, she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and have a shower. She came back to her bedroom, drying her quills and wearing her usual red dress and boots. "I wonder what I am going to do today, maybe I could have a walk in the park… with sonic!" Sitting back down, she flicked through TV channels and stopping at a girls TV show called E! news. She continued to listen to the juicy gossip until she read a magazine. Later, she got out to do shopping a local supermarket until she saw Sonic walking. (**A few seconds later)**

"Hello Sonic! How are you?"

"I'm fine Amy."

"Would you like to have a picnic** with** me?!"

"Look Amy, you know I'm dating Sal-

"If you ** DON'T **want to go on a date with me then OK! You can go with Sally. "

"AMY! PLEASE don't act like that!Look Amy, if you are going to act jealous and whine about I and Sally's relationship, then I'm not going to be one of your friends! And that means you're not gonna be on the team anymore! I know you like me, but l really like someone else. You know there are plenty of fishes in the sea! You would probably find someone else to love! _Sonic was_

Amy face became blank. She had tried not to cry in front of him. She looked down. " I'll leave you, you can go with her."

"Amy- didn't mean to make you-

"I'm not really upset. Just leave me."

Sonic began to walk off. He knew Amy was actually upset. "Only if Amy wasn't so stubborn."

Amy dropped to her knees clutching her chest.

_**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter **_


	2. Sonic High School: Grief and memories

**Sonic High School : Grief and memories**

**Hello! I'm just back from school. Thank you to all the people who had reviewed this story. My story was quite rushed because I had my 11+ exams and I wanted to complete the chapter in time. Please don't worry, because Amy wouldn't be running off to Shadow. The story WOULD be original because Sally wouldn't be a bitch and it WOULD have some action scenes in it and more. Well, sonic didn't like the fact Amy was being mean to Sally so he ranted but Amy was OOC so I promise she would be a Badass character for you. Plus Amy is NOT going high school at 12. Please do not jump in to conclusions. Once again, thank you for reviewing.**

Amy continued to sob. Her eyes were red and puffy.

_Just why? Why doesn't Sonic like me? Why can't I have a happy ending? Why was I so naïve, like Sonic and Sally was like EVERYWHERE! I just wonder why he loves Sally? That girl is a very lucky; she had him. She had him all to herself. He loved her._

_I hate HER! She always had everything, I didn't have anything. NOT even a FAMILY! Bu-but…. Sonic is happy._

_If I truly loved him then…I need to get over myself and be happy for him… but I'm not sure if we become friends again. Sonic always sticks to his word. Well, I just need to leave them alone and… just continue my life. BUT SONIC WAS MY LIFE! No Amy, you are WORTH more than him girl, all he does is RUN._

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she got up from the floor and began walking towards the bus stop. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. All that thinking was giving her a headache! Sitting up, she drawed her knees to her chest. She sat there waiting and waiting for the bus to come, but it didn't come. Mobians started to stop and glance at her while she waited. The sun became lower and lower, heading for sunset. She stood up, giving up the fact that the bus wouldn't come. She wanted to go to the spa to refresh her mind- if it was open. She ran quickly to her home.

_Not everyone in the world is going to like you, Amy. So you just need to focus on your life and well being. You need to live life, because life is short._

_Just leave him like the wind blowing the leaves. Focus on yourself. Don't stick in what happened in the past. You need to focus on the future. JUST FOCUS._

_You know what now; I always thought to myself that I was useless. I always thought that Sonic would save me if I was in danger but in this situation, I think he wouldn't._ _Yeah, go on and say I'm a pink little sissy but you just watch me… I will become stronger._

**It's true. Not everyone in the world would appropriate you. So what is Amy going to do now then?**

**I kind of giving her the SEGA/ARCHIE attitude, I think some part of her Archie attitude is cool.**

**As they say, please read and review!**


	3. Sonic High School: Let's play and Talk

**Sonic High School: Let's Play and Talk**

**Hey! I'm back again! Thank you to everyone who had stuck with me from the beginning of this story. You ROCK!**

**Sonic's P.O.V**

I came back from the 'Amy thing' that happened earlier in the afternoon. Tails and Knuckles were sitting down playing Sonic all stars racing transformed on the Xbox 360. "Hey Sonic, are you OK? You look pretty glum."

"I'm OK Tails. I'm just…tired."

Knuckles gave an amusing look. "Are you sure you are tired or did Amy give you a hard time?"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Amy did… well kind of gave me a hard time today."

"Did she chase you this time?" asked Tails.

"Not this time Tails. She asked me if I can go on a date with her but I didn't want to cheat on Sally so I said no. Then she got angry and started to rant. After that, I told her that I like someone else so she should move on but she started to cry an-

"Yeah, yeah we get it now."

"Knuckles, I was almost finished!"

"Ummm…Sonic, Amy really loves you. She's been chasing you for the past eight years now. You could have taken her on a date for once. I'm sure Sally would understand."

"I know Sally would understand but… it was too late. I kicked her out of the team and… told her that I wasn't her friend anymore. If I go and talk to her, she would probably smack my ass with her hammer."

"Wow Sonic… just wow."

"Knuckles could you at least have some SYMPATHY with me right now!"

"Well, sonic I think you should let her cool off maybe."

"Thanks for the advice Tails, you're the best."

"Hehe, well thanks Sonic."

"HEY! What about me?!"

"Yeah, whatever."

The boys went back to playing their games and Sonic joined in. They went from game to game, battling each other and throwing sarcastic remarks every second.

**This is the end of this chapter. I hope you like it. Please review! ;)**


	4. Sonic High School: Four years later

**Sonic High School: Four years later**

**Hey! Almost three chapters in a day! Anyways, let's continue.**

**Amy's P.O.V**

It has been four years since I've met Sonic. I didn't really want to talk to him anyway. When I always see him, I always ignore him. I spent the last four years of my life trying to become stronger. I've been using the latest equipment such as guns, spy gear and motorbikes. I want to prove that I'm **NOT** a sissy. I want to prove that l can **LIVE** without Sonic. And most important of all, I **WANT **to become a better person. I haven't been in touch with anyone in the team ever since. Well, enough of my chit-chatting, need to go and have a shower and a bath!

After I finished bathing, I brushed my teeth and put my quills in a ponytail. In fact, it's actually grown to my mid- back now but I wanted it cut. I decided to let it grow.

I threw on a neon green crop top and Jean shorts. I go downstairs and make my breakfast, which is jam on toast- that is if you want to know. Suddenly, I get an unknown number from my phone (which is a Samsung galaxy s4).

"Hello, who is this?"

"This is G.U.N."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Please , please calm down, we want you for a mission with Sonic team."

"But I'm not part of their team anymore!"

"Please come, you are an important part of the mission."

"OK. I would come. What time?"

"At 2:30 in the afternoon."

"OK then, I would see you later sir."

Wow. I need to do a mission for S_onic_ team? I don't want to do the mission! But if I want to _save _the world, then I have to! It's not about Sonic and his shit. I NEED TO DO THIS!

I immediately run upstairs to my bedroom and throw on my plain white t-shirt._ What's the rush Amy?_ I wear my black skinny jeans and put on a leather biker jacket. I put my pink socks on and wear black ankle boots with silver studs on it. I let down my hair and comb through it. I go back downstairs and into my garage to get my motorbike.

I start the engine and off I go….

**Well I'm sure Amy is feeling Badass right now hehe.**

**Anyways, catch ya later**

**REMEMBER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG CHARACTERS, SEGA DOES. IF I OWN THEM, I WILL REPLACE SHADOW'S VOICE ACTOR.**

_**I guess I used the caps lock a little too much.**_


	5. Sonic High School:Team at GUN

**Sonic High School: Team at the Headquarters **

**Hey! I just came back from school today. And I also got another exam (Secondary school entrance exam) DAMN! Thank you to MysteryT and Nebula the hedgehog for the nice reviews. THANK YOU ALL!**

The whole team was in the G.U.N headquarters waiting for the last person to arrive. They sat down chatting and relaxing.

**With the boys:**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Sliver and Shadow were sitting on a couch. "When is this FUCKING person going to come!" Shadow said angrily.

"Well Shadow, I not sure when this 'mystery person' is going to come."

"Sonic, I wasn't TALKING to you!"

"Then who were you talking to?"

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"You know Shadow, we have a good friendship."

Sliver scratched his head. "I haven't seen Amy in a long time. Have you seen her lately?"

Sonic gave a deep sigh. _Way to go, plant head. _Tails remained quiet. Knuckles gave a quiet chuckle. Sliver looked puzzled. Shadow was already entertained.

"SONIC DIDN'T GO NO A DATE WITH AMY BECAUSE OF SALLY! AMY WAS ANGRY AND STARTED CRYING AND THEN THEY BROKE THEIR FRIENDSHIP AND NEVER STAYED IN CONTACT WITH EACH OTHER FOR FOUR YEARS. THE END." Knuckles blurted out. Sonic gave him a _cold _look.

"What! You are supposed to say the truth!"

"I'm really sorry guys. I just didn't mean to. I-I-I just wanted to defend Sally and Amy was just too stubborn to understand."

"Wow Sonic, you must of broke her heart bad." Sliver looked back at Knuckles.

"Hehe! I guess you are good at breaking a pink hedgehog's heart." Shadow grinned.

_Writer: Say WHAT? Did Shadow just GRIN? IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE! __**Back to story now.**_

The girls came over. Rouge was the first one to talk. "Hey what's happening with the guys Knuckles?"

"Well we were just talking about how Sonic and Amy's fight and how they haven't been in contact with us since the past four years."

_Sonic gave him the 'look' again._

"Wow. It has been a very long time when we last met- that is when she threw a pie in _MY_ face when we both went to the funfair however, she was a pretty nice girl actually."

"And she had a temper too!"Tails added in.

"Seriously, I swear she was bipolar when she ALWAYS changes from happy to sad."

"KNUCKLES! Don't say that! I think she was in her period that time so she was probably 'PMSing."

Blaze folded her arms. "But Sonic shouldn't have done that; it was kind of dumb and you should give the girl a chance."

"Yeah." Everybody (Except Sonic) agreed.

Sally glanced at Sonic. "Hey guys! Please don't hate on Sonic, he has a temper! But Sonic I think…you should apologize."

Sonic bowed his head sadly. "It's too late Sally, I already told her that I wasn't her friend and she wasn't on the team. I tried to call her to apologize but she ignored me so I-I-I … gave up."

Sonic felt really guilty eventhough Amy was quite difficult. _Man, I just feel so guilty of being so unkind to Amy. If I was to travel back in time, I would try to fix the mistakes I and her have made… and we would become friends again but…she might not enter my life AGAIN._

_You told me that you always loved me…_

_But I didn't want you…_

_But now I've made things even more worse…_

_And I've broken your heart more…_

_And you decided to leave me alone…_

_Regretting what I've done…_

_And I tried to amend things…_

_But I think our friendship would be no more…_

_Than broken pieces…_

Suddenly the sound of a door opened. Everyone glanced at the door. A shadow of a foot appeared. Then, a female silhouette figure came out from a cloud of smoke surrounding the area. It was…..

**Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the song I made!**

**Please read and review! THE MYSTERY IS OUT!**


	6. Sonic High School: Roses and Thorns

**Sonic High School: Roses and thorns**

**HI guys again! I'm going to upload a chapter again… anyways, on with the story!**

Amy. It was Amy rose standing still, frozen on the spot. Everyone stared at her, with their mouths open. She walked slowly towards the team. Blaze and Rouge came dashing to her. "OMG! IT'S YOU AMY! SOMEONE TELL ME I'M DREAMING RIGHT NOW!" Rouge screamed in happiness. She gave her a bone crushing hug- just like she would give Sonic. _Thinking about Sonic? _Amy became upset but she managed to hide her feelings.

Blaze hugged her too. "long time no see Amy, how are you?"

"Hehe, long time since the games and…. I'm fine."

"Wow Amy, you look HOT. I'm glad you are following my fashion advice from YEARS ago."

"Thanks Rouge, I just threw on some clothes and came on my motorbike."

"YOU HAVE A MOTORBIKE!? I'm really proud of you, seems like you would be an agent like me!"

"SHHH ROUGE! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW! Enough of our talking, I'm going to talk to the others!"

"Hey Sliver, Tails, Shadow and Knuckles! It has been a long time.''

"Yeah" they all said in unison.

"Hey Amy how are you? It's been a long time I've seen you!" Sally waved.

Amy looked annoyed already."Yeah Sally; it's been a long time. Yeah."

Amy turned to Sonic. He was gobsmacked. _Is_ _it because of my clothes or what? My attitude? You know what, I'm just going to leave his fucking shit alone-_

"Amy, can I speak to you?" Sonic finally spoke.

"You can." Amy plainly said to him.

They both walk off to a room, with the team suspecting what would happen.

SLAM! The door got shut and Sonic and Amy sat down.

**This is a really SHORT chapter. Sorry!**


	7. Sonic High School: Roses and Thorns 2

**Sonic high school: Roses and thorns 2**

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thank you to High school Hero for the review! It was really helpful and heart-warming at the same time! NOW OFF WITH DA STORY! **

Sonic and Amy sat down.

"Amy you know, I'm really sorry for the incident which was quite a while back. I want to save our friendship, can you forgive me?"

Amy became gloomy. _This is making me sadder. I don't know what to do.__** Wait, after kicking me out of the team and deciding that he's not going to be my friend and now I don't know what to do! I need to give him what he deserves!**_

Amy began talking."Sonic, after breaking my heart, kicking me out of the team and not being my friend, What the **HECK **do you want now? Forgiveness? NO! You could of at LEAST go on one date with me but No! You didn't! I've let you and Sally be free to do your thing and now you're coming back to ME! I thought you didn't want me to be in your life after the words you said! BUT NOW! Sonic, I know I'm difficult and all that but I'm not sure about our friendship… we might as well build a bridge and get OVER IT."

Fighting back the tears, Amy slammed the door and went off, leaving Sonic hurt.

Sliver and Tails ran to Amy. "Amy are you OK? Did the talk between you and sonic go bad?" Sliver asked.

"Does it obviously look that I'm OK?"

"Was that supposed to be a rhetorical question?"

"Hehe sliver, It wasn't a rhetorical question"

"OK if it wasn't, then no, you don't look OK and I'm sure you would feel better soon."

Sally went back to the room to talk to Sonic while the others sat down.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Any problems with the story, I apologize. Please read and review!**


	8. Sonic High School: High School?

**Sonic High School: High school?**

**Hey! All most three chapters in a day again! [insert troll face here] Heck, I just love the troll faces, they are so creepy and funny!**

Sally and Sonic came back from the room and sat down with the rest of team. Everybody had waited and waited for the mobian general and his MP's to come.

"Sonic team, please come to meeting room 5"

Everybody quickly got off their seats and took the lift.

PRRRRTFFT! Everybody looked around. Who the heck farted? Sliver burst out laughing. "SOMEONE LET OUT GAS!"

"It was definitely NOT me Silver!"

"You are such a bad liar knuckles, you said it so you done it!"

Everyone laughed (Except Amy and Sonic) while Knuckles blushed deep red (which he was).

**SOME SECONDS LATER **

Everybody arrived at the General's meeting room at sat down on the round table.

The General began. "Thank you all for coming to the G.U.N headquarters. The reason why we called you for the mission is because – you would be going to high school-

Sonic jumped from his seat "What the heck?! Why are we going high school?"

"Please Sonic, let me continue. Your team would be going to high school to track down Eggman- in fact the three generations of Eggman and defeat them. Past, Present and future.

"So that means Eggman Nega! I'm going to kick his ass!" Blaze balled her fist.

"Our spies reported that Eggman and his crew have settled down at high school to go undercover- so you must put a STOP to that. Also, we have given you a mansion to live in which is worth a TRILLION ring dollars. There are lots of places to explore but I would leave that to you to find out. I hope you learn new things at high school and luck for defeating Eggman."

The General's bodyguards gave everyone a sheet of paper with the address of the mansion on it. The team left, going their separate ways.

Sonic and Sally going at the speed of sound,

Rouge and knuckles taking their jeep,

Tails taking the Tornado,

Sliver and Blaze going for a walk (SILLY OF ME),

Shadow simply chaos controlling to the mansion

And Amy taking her motorbike.

**WELL, that's it for today! Please read and review ;)**


	9. Sonic High School: Home sweet home

**Sonic High School: Home sweet home**

**Hey guys! I'm back from school! The exam was quite easy (Non verbal reasoning). Later at school, we made Christmas decorations!**

It was half an hour later (Not for Shadow) until everyone arrived. Everyone stared at the mansion in awe. It was very large, the color cream, with a huge brown door and lots of windows, all polished. There was a fountain with a statue of a golden ring on it (Sonic type). The team ran trying to get there first. As soon as they entered the room, they saw a stretched corridor towards the living room. The living room was also cream, with a 60 inch 3D TV on the wall. Beside each side of the TV, there was a long plant. There was a semi- circled couch in the middle of the room. Behind the couch were pictures of Sonic and his team posing.

The kitchen was themed wooden brown with a modern mix. It had a door leading to the backyard which was VERY huge; it had a medium sized swimming pool and some space for a barbeque.

They went upstairs to see the game room. It was neon green, with a small black chair and multi- colored bean bag chairs. There was also a neon pink egg chair and a cinema- like TV with an Xbox 360, Wii U and Playstation 3 and Dreamcast underneath it. They also explored the basement, which was a weapon and training room. Next door, was a dance studio with drawings all over it.

After all walking together, they split up to see their suites.

**Short chapter man! That's because it's late at night and I'm tired!**


	10. Sonic High School: My bedroom

**Sonic High School: My bedroom**

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thank you to Nebula the hedgehog for all the ideas! **

**Amy's P.O.V**

The whole team went upstairs to see our bedrooms. We all went in different directions. There was a total of ten rooms, eight of the team's rooms and two of the guest rooms- that is all I know.

I walk up to a black door which had my initials in pink.

I open the door- _FLIPPING HECK, THIS IS AMAZING!_

The walls were hot pink, with my name drawn on the east side of the room in graffiti. On the south side, was a queen sized bed facing the north side of the room. The duvet was black decorated with pink bleeding roses. Beside the bed was a black lamp (which I think glows in the dark) and a laptop. On the west side of the room was a walk- in closet full of clothes handpicked. G.U.N sure knows interior designing! And finally, on the north side, was a fifty inch TV with an Xbox 360 underneath it. By the side was a black electric guitar with neon pink strings. I think the neon colors' are awesome.

_But what am I going to use the guitar and Xbox for?_

_Well, I could use them later._

I go back downstairs to see Sally and Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, Blaze and Sliver and Rouge all sitting down on the couch. Shadow is probably in his bedroom, being a loner, as usual. _But did I take THAT long to see my room?_

_Whatever…_

"Oh yeah, G.U.N just called me up that we would be going to King Mobius Academy and I'll would be collecting the uniforms for you in the morning"

"Ok Rouge, what do you think it would look like?"

"Probably black, it's so sophisticated Amy"

"Umm, yeah, how about you blaze?

"Purple. I think it's gonna be pretty cool. Sliver?

"WHITE!"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Sliver, do you think we are going to a wedding?"

"No Knuckles, I just thought of it"

Sonic stood up. "Maybe Knuckles would prefer red"

"Hey!" Knuckles walked towards him, already getting angry.

Tails stopped Knuckles from starting a fight."Hey! This is supposed to be a friendly chat!"

Everybody except Shadow was watching Disney channel.

(_The writer doesn't watch that anymore)_

I was SO bored to death that I went upstairs to my room.

I sat on my bed, thinking about today and school.

_Heh, I'm SO glad that I gave Sonic what he deserves._

_I don't need him anymore; I got other friends like Sliver, Tails, Blaze, Knuckles, and Rouge EVEN SHADOW! Well, I'm not sure about that….anyways. I can't wait for school! _

_Probably it's gonna be cliché like all the high school movies I've watched with those mean girls, the retarded dorks and the nerds. LOL! _

_Heh, I bet Sonic and Shadow would probably be the school's hotties. I think I would be normal. I don't want to be poplar because I want my privacy._

I get off from my bed, going to my laptop. Its windows eight with preinstalled Microsoft office. _THIS is JUST awesome! _Since I noticed it was connected to the internet already so I went on Mobius maps to see the location of the school. I'm not sure I need to do this; maybe we would take a school bus_. _

I close the laptop, sighing in boredom. I get out of my room to see blaze.

"Hey Amy, I was just looking for you"

"I was in my room. IT'S SOO AWSOME!"

"Yeah, G.U.N did a good job. Umm Amy? You have a change in character."

Amy frowned."Yeah. People change over the years ya'know? I just…wanted to be a better person"

"I understand Amy. I've been through it myself"

"Yeah. Excited for school?"

"Nah, it's probably gonna be normal."

"Are you sure? There's gonna be a whole lot of trouble!"

"Hehe Amy, I think I could solve those troubles easily."

"Yeah right Blaze!"

"It's almost 8:00 now, so I'm gonna prepare myself."

"Wait! How are we going to get our backpacks and stuff"

"Don't worry Amy; Rouge said that G.U.N would provide everything."

"OK then, I'll be going to bed; see you tomorrow Blaze!"

I went to my bedroom, just removing my shoes, trousers and leather jacket, leaving me in my top and underwear.

I off the light and climb into my bed. _See you later!_

With Sonic and Sally

*Yawn* "Sonic, I'm really tired"

"Ok, let me carry you to bed"

"So, what about Amy?"

"I have no idea Sally. Maybe you could talk to her?"

"Ummm, I'm not sure about that idea Sonic"

"Yeah. Anyways, can't wait for school?"

"Yeah! Learning new things and meeting new people!"

"Well, I can't wait to be the star and kick Eggman's butt"

"You never crease to impress me, hedgehog."

"Well, good night princess Sally"

"See you, Sonic!"

The whole team went to bed. Tomorrow, they would be starting high school.

**Well, that's it!**

**Please people, DO a review for me! EVEN IF IT IS A GUEST REVIEW! I AM WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINIONS OF THIS STORY!**

!


	11. Sonic High School: The morning

S**onic High School: The Morning**

**Hey guys! Thank you for the views and reviews! Please remember, I want you all to review so that I know what you think about this story! Ok, off with the story!**

**Sonic's P.O.V**

Ring! The sound of my alarm was heard. I get off my bed and went to my bathroom. _Heck, I could sleep all I want if it wasn't for this mission! _I brush my teeth and go to my closet. I find my school uniform which was covered in plastic. _Rouge must have sneaked in when everybody was sleeping… what a naughty bat she is._ I wear my uniform, checking myself out. _I sure look SWAG; I bet the whole school would set their eyes on ME! _The school uniform was quite cool, the blazer was brown was the school's logo on it. I also wore a plain white shirt and skinny blue jeans. I wore a multi- colored high tops and sped downstairs. Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and Sliver were eating breakfast while watching TV. They were wearing the same uniform except from their bottoms and shoes.

"How are you guys? Excited for school?"

"Yeah Sonic! Learning more about mechanics of course!"

"Wow Tails, you seemed obsessed about mechanics"

"Not as much when you obsess about chilidogs!"

"Stop making my mouth water Tails! There are no chilidogs in the house!"

Knuckles laughed. "That is just PEEK!"

"Shut up Knuckles!"

Sliver and Shadow quietly ate while they watched the scene while I, Tails and Knuckles had a 'nice' talk.

Suddenly, Sally came downstairs. She was in the same uniform but with a black skirt and wedged school shoes. I think she looked beautifully preppy- if that makes sense.

"Morning Sal, how are you?"

"I'm fine Sonic; can I have a cup of tea?"

I prepare her a cup of tea and we both sit down together on the couch.

Rouge and Blaze come in the same uniform but different types of shoes.

"Hey ladies and gentlemen, excited for high school?" Rouge cheered.

Everyone gave a mixed response.

"Where are our bags?"

"They are by the plants Blaze." Rouge responded

Amy came downstairs. She looked Different! She was sporting the same uniform with her quills in a high ponytail and wearing striped knee high socks with black hi- tops. _Wow Amy, probably she's trying to impress me?_

_NO Sonic, she's not because she HATES YOUR GUTS RIGHT NOW! Oh._

Amy takes a biscuit from the kitchen and the sound of a school bus comes by.

VRROOOM! Everybody grabs their backpacks and head out of the mansion to catch the bus. _It would be so much better if we were in a limo! High school, here we COME!_

**That's it! I would be probably writing longer stories during the holidays. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Well, I'm off to bed! [Derp face]**


	12. Sonic High School: The new kids

**Sonic High School: The new kids**

**Hi guys! I'm back from school! I was playing football today, it was really AWSOME! Well, you learnt something about me!**

**Sliver's P.O.V **

We were all on the school bus. I was sitting next to Rouge, who was looking at her nails. Amy was sitting next to Blaze, chatting and laughing. Shadow and tails were next to each other too, not bothering to talk to each other. Sonic, Sally and Knuckles were sitting in the back along with some other students. Man, this is actually the first time going high school! The things I'm gonna do! I got some stuff up my sleeve!

"So Rouge, what do you want to accomplish at high school?"

"Hmm, let me see… I want to be the best dressed and be poplar. Not the _rude, mean girl type_. How about you?"

"I'm not sure but I know a lot of things I might do."

"OK, whatever."

(Fifteen minutes later)

We were at SCHOOL! It's HUGE! It was a glass building with bodyguards at the main entrance. Fresh green grass was smelt and there were students scattered everywhere. Everybody went behind the school and there was a sports track._ I'm sure Sonic and Shadow would LOVE that!_ There was also three tennis courts and one big football pitch with astro turf. _If there was a football club, I'd be definitely joining that club!_ There was also a small shelter for hanging out at the far back of the school. We came back to the front of the school, sitting down on the grass near the entrance.

"What do you think of the school Sonic?"

"Even though I haven't seen the inside, I think it's great, especially the sports track Silver"

"I guessed it bang on!"

"Huh?"

"I really want to see the inside of the school"

"Same Sally, I really want to see the bathrooms!"

"Are you crazy Sliver?!"

"Hey!"

It's about 8:30 now. All the students were walking inside the school. I guess we need to follow too. WOAH! This school is WICKED! All the lockers were blue, with green padlocks. On the opposite side was some tutor rooms. There was stairs to the next floor. There were lots of posters about Science, Maths and English.

"Welcome to King Mobius Academy , Sonic team." A formal, feminine voice was heard.

We all turned around to see a female cat dressed in a suit. She must be the principal of the school!

"Please follow me to my office"

We all nodded and followed her obediently.

We were in her office, which was medium sized and organized.

"Welcome to our academy. In our school, we have high expectations. We expect high achieving students and formality in this school. Every mobian here is safe, happy and hard working. I expect you all to do the same. We have a wide range of activities like cooking club, stylist club, music club and more so that everybody is trying something new and enjoying themselves. I would be giving you all your locker combinations and schedules. You would be in 10th grade. I hope you enjoy attending this school."

Everybody left the room glancing at their schedules.

"I have I.C.T with Sally and Rouge"

"You are with the girls Silver; I've got home economics with Shadow"

"Whatever Knuckles"

"And I have algebra with Tails!"

"It's bro time Sonic!"

"Yeah Tails!"

Amy and Blaze were already organizing their lockers and taking out their stuff for the first class. Everybody does the same thing.

"Hey Blaze, we are in English class right?"

"Yeah, we are in English class Amy. Should we go?"

"OK!"

Amy and Blaze took off, not looking back.

"Hey!"

"Hey guys, we better go to our classes before we get in trouble!" I advised the rest of the team.

We all started to run; searching for the classes we were going to be in.

**With Amy and Blaze (Blaze's P.O.V)**

We both arrived at the English class; it was quite easy because each floor was a different topic.

The teacher was a rat.

"You must be the new students, introduce yourselves" He said in a thick English cockney accent.

"I'm Blaze the cat. I have fire powers and I got bullied by that. I love to read, watch videos and talk to my friends. I'm looking forward to meeting you all."

"And you, young lady?"

"I'm Amy rose the hedgehog. I'm sure you've heard of me and Blaze. Don't judge me yet, because I am not what you think. I like to train, listen to music and hang out with my friends. I dislike people gossiping, being rude, jumping on to conclusions and underestimating people. I'm looking forward to this class too."

"Thank you ladies. I would give you some textbooks and sit down at the back of the class."

I and Amy sit down next to each other while the teacher gave us the textbooks. What a nice start to the day.

**Sonic and Tails: Algebra (Sonic's P.O.V)**

I and Tails came into the room gasping. The whole class and the teacher gave us the 'WTF' face. "Ok, gentlemen, you must be new. Go to the spare seats at the west of the room. I would explain what we are doing."

I and Tails sat down in our seats. We listened to the teacher, who was already talking about formulas.

_I hate this class already._

**Shadow and Knuckles : Home economics (Shadow's P.O.V**

I skated to the room while knuckles glided.

When I opened the door, there were people all sitting down writing.

"Sorry teacher, but I and this echidna are new here."

"It's ok, both of you sit down and I would come to you for explanation"

I and Knuckles sat down together listening to the teacher talking about how to save money. I already KNOW how to do this; I don't need anyone to teach me about this shit.

However, Knuckles was having difficulties with writing an essay about it. Wow! This guy….

_This class is just dead._

**Sally, Rouge and Sliver (Rouge's P.O.V)**

I and Sally and Sliver were already in I.C.T. We all had Mac's which was COOL! This school is rich, wonder if they have hidden some jewels….

We were doing a PowerPoint presentation about Nelson Mandela. I think he died of lung cancer or something… I feel sorry for his family.

Sally was on Wikipedia and Sliver was on pictures of himself.

"Sliver! What the heck are you doing?"

"I was just looking at pictures of myself. And I have lots of fans actually."

"Sliver, that doesn't give an excuse to look at pictures of yourself."

"Sorry Sally"

_Sally is well respected everywhere. She's a princess and she's lucky._

RINNNNG!

**Well, that's it for today! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and myself fact of today!**


	13. Sonic High School: The rest of the day

**Sonic High School: The rest of the day.**

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating yesterday. I was really tired! I just got Miiverse on the 3DS, it's really cool! I thank you to all the people who favorite, reviewed and followed this story. Make sure to check out my best friends' story (Mystery.T) 'Sonic's big mistake'. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Rouge's P.O.V**

I think the bell just went off. I brush the dust off my blazer and save my PowerPoint. Silver, Sally and I walk off following the other students.

"So Sally, how many slides have you done?"

"Twenty- one, I was almost on my twenty-second. You?"

_What a show- off. _

"Well, I did nineteen slides about Nelson Mandela. Did you copy and paste?"

"Nope. I didn't copy and paste from Wikipedia."

"Anyways, I think we're going lunch now-

"ROUGE, SALLY! It's the rest of the team down the hallway!"

"Really Silver, you had to shout?"

"Sorry Rouge."

We reach the rest of the team.

"Hey guys, how was your classes?"

Everybody had a different opinion.

Amy began to talk."I'm really hungry, are we going to lunch or not?"

Everybody agreed and followed other students who were going in for lunch. The lunch room was packed with students chatting and eating. Some people were choosing their toppings from a table. People were seated row by row on grey tables and blue chairs. Amy, Blaze and Knuckles collected their dinner and went to sit down at a table. I collected my food. It was spaghetti with meatballs. I also had a mini Victoria sponge and water. _This food is yummy! Well, time to dig your fangs in!_

Blaze finished her food AREADY!

_This school is so POSH! I wonder if they have club signup sheets yet. I would definitely _join stylist club. _Maybe my dream to become a stylist and a jewelry store owner might come true!_

Amy and Knuckles walked out of the lunchroom. _I need to hurry up and finish my food!_

**Knuckles P.O.V**

The food was delicious! Sonic and Shadow are racing at the back of the school while Sally was watching. Tails was still at the dinner hall with Silver. I sit down on the grass, enjoying the blazing, hot sun. WAIT, WERE IS MY MASTER EMRALD!

I dig around my quills to see a miniature version of the M.E. Man, I could have been robbed by bat girl. Speaking of her, she's very interesting. Like every guy could fall for her because of her boobs and ass. Excuse me for my language. She's a thief and I'm a guardian. It's not like I LOVE her. She's so sassy and flirty. She gives me the damn chills. I bet Shadow can't stand her attitude, like me. She's also quick and secretive. She knows what she's-

"Yo! Knuckles? Are you daydreaming? Having wet dreams about ya girl, Rouge?"

"Huh, damn it Silver! You are in for it!"

I was about to punch Silver when he lifted me up with his telekinesis. _Just fuck you Sliver, I am going to get you later!_

"I believe I can fly, but I got shot by the F.B.I, I only wanted to eat some chicken wings, but I can fly!"

"ARGGH SILVER! JUST PUT .NOW!"

"Whoa, Cool it echidna. I was only just messing with ya!"

Blaze, Tails (He just saw the whole scene) and Amy was rolling on the grass laughing. I'm glad she's better from the whole 'Sonic incident'.

"LOL! THAT WAS JUST PEEK KNUCKLES!"

"Whatever, Amy." I said while getting up from the floor.

**Sonic, Sally and Shadow (Shadow's P.O.V)**

I was racing Sonic. The rest of the team was doing whatever. Princess Sally was watching the race. _Does she ALWAYS have to follow Sonic, She's becoming like rose; this is I and Sonic's bullshit._

A gust of wind went past us went we were racing, at the same speed. Sparks fly out of my shoes as Sonic had tried to push me out of the track. When is this bastard going to learn! I am the ULTIMATE LIFEFORM; no one could try to outrun me!

I just want to end the damn race; I think it's almost time to get back to class! I take out my chaos emerald and simply chaos control to the end of the lap.

"Hey! Why did you end the race Shadow?"

"If you had common sense Sonic, you would check the time and try to go to class extra early."

"Hey Shadow, you know Sonic"

"I don't care, _princess._"

"Sally made a frown._ More like 'Do I give a damn!"_

"Stop trying to pick a fight Shadow!"

"I am not trying to PICK A FIGHT SONIC!"

"Guys stop; let's go back to the team."

"OK, Sally" we both say in unison.

_Some people are just annoying!_

**Sally, Sonic and Shadow head back to the rest of the team. **

Rouge walked towards Sonic. "I have Mobius history with you and Knuckles.

"That's cool"

"I have a tutor group with Silver and Tails"

"That's AWSOME AMY!"

"Sheesh Silver, don't have to get overreacted."

"I have Spanish with Shadow"

"Wow Blaze THAT IS SOO COOL!" Shadow said sarcastically.

**The team headed into the school, going into their lockers and went to their lockers.**

**Mobius History with Rouge, Knuckles and Sonic( Sonic's P.O.V)**

I, Rouge and Knuckles were in class. We were learning about the great Mobian civil war. People were fighting against the government and they started letting soldiers attack citizens in the land…

Knuckles was sleeping and Rouge was listening to the teacher. I was so bored. I Might as well cause some trouble for a laugh.

I tear little pieces of paper from my blue note book and flick it at some students.

OW!

OW!

OW!

Unable to keep my laughing inside, I burst out laughing!

"Excuse me Mr. Hedgehog, but what is the laughing for?"

"Ummm, I liked the sound of OW!"

"I assume that is a lie. One more time and you would get detention."

"Sorry Mrs. Bear"

Knuckles and Rouge were now looking at me, grinning.

I guess that was fun. I get back to my work, flicking through the pages of my textbook.

**Tutor group with Amy, Sliver and Tails (Tails P.O.V)**

We were in tutor group listening to the tutor. He talked about learning hard, concentration and many ways how you can become more intelligent.

Heck, I done way more things THAN EGGMAN (Who has an IQ of three- thousand. _More like an IQ of a pencil!_

"Amy, do you like this class? I think its crap."

"Same it's boring! Something like art class would be better."

"I would prefer engineering class"

"Obviously, Tails"

"Let's just listen to the frog. He might give us some good advice."

Silver was VERY interested. He kept on asking questions every second even the tutor was getting annoyed by it. LOL!

**Spanish class: Blaze and Shadow (Blaze's P.O.V)**

I and Shadow were in class. He was sitting FAR away from me. _Like I care! _

I was writing some sentences that the teacher told us to copy: I am going to study Spanish. In our class, we might go on a trip to see a tribe that speaks Spanish. We might not go though.

SPANISH: Voy a estudiar a español. En nuestra clase, podríamos ir en un viaje para ver a una tribu que habla a español. Aunque no podríamos ir.

I showed the teacher my work and she was SO impressed. _I BET Shadow can't beat that!_

_**Some hours later**_

Everybody was now leaving school. I join Amy and Rouge in the back of the bus. Shadow sits next to Sally, Sonic with Silver and Tails with Knuckles. _The first day of school, wasn't bad, but I think later days would be better._

"Hey Amy, did you like your first day of school?"

"Yeah, quite cool. Except the _tutor group_. How about you Rouge?"

"Well, I liked the day. I think the days would get better!"

**Well that's it for today! I really hoped you liked this chapter! And how do you think about my Spanish? **


	14. Sonic High School: The rest of the day 2

**Sonic High School: The rest of the day 2**

**Hey guys! I'm back! I was just editing the mistakes I've made in the previous chapters. On with the story! ;)**

**Amy's P.O.V (After School)**

We all drop at a nearby road and walk to the mansion. I pull up my socks and continue walking. I think the first day of school was simple like we were already students attending the school! I feel sorry for Knuckles after what happened to him. That is so LOL and PEEK at the same time- you get what I mean.

"Hey Blaze, what are we going to do when we get home?"

"I really don't know, Amy."

"How about having some makeover time?"

"Sorry Rouge, but I would do something other than that."

We all enter the living room and but our bags on the floor.

"So everybody, what do you think about the first day of school?" Sonic said, grinning.

I decided not to take part of the discussion because I didn't want to talk to _him_.

Sally began to talk. "My first day was cool. Especially the computers."

Rouge also began to talk. "I just LOVED the food!"

Sonic laughed."Only if they had chilidogs!"

"Sonic, can you just stop obsessing over CHILIDOGS!"

"What Sally, it's my favorite food!"

"You don't say."

"Shuddup"

"Acorns."

"Chilidogs!"

"Sally…"

"Sonic…"

_Can't they cut their shit out and find a bedroom to do IT!_

"YOU TWO! GO AND FIND A FRIGGIN BEDROOM!"

_Thank you Shadow. I was about to shout that too!_

The couple break from each other, a bit shocked.

"Really Shadow, I and Sally can do what we want!"

"Wait, what do you mean Sonic, OH, you mean that you want to give us a live kissing- soon sex show?"

The couple blushed. _That was LOL for them._

Knuckles and Silver was laughing already. "Shadow just OWNED you Sonic!"

"Shut up Knuckles, Shadow's remark was dead. You know a cuss fight would be better!"

"Really Sonic, YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME, THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM! I CAN THRASH YOU IN TWO SECONDS!"

"Shadow, two seconds has already passed you know?"

_This is just EVEN more entertaining! I would like to see Shadow thrash him! Maybe Sonic might win._

"Roses are red, violets are blue and faces like yours belong in the zoo. Don't worry; I'll be there too, not in a cage but laughing at you!"

Everybody was 'OHHHing' at that cuss.

"Really Sonic, You're so ugly that when you were born your dad looked at your mom and said what a waste of sperm"

"Good one, if you really want a joke look in the mirror"

"Ok, Were You Born On the Highway? Cause that's where most accidents happen?"

"Really? Your head is so big that you put the moon out of business!"

"hehe. NO! You are so poor that you run after a garbage truck with a shopping list!"

_This is the best cuss fight I've ever seen._

"OK guys! Can you stop the diss fight! We need to change and have some snacks!"

_Really Sally? Stop being a spoil sport!_

"Hey Sal! I was enjoying this! Anyways, I'm gonna change…and thanks for the fight Shadow."

"Humph. I'm going to my room."

_That was awesome! I can't believe those cusses! They are so DAMN cool! I think Sonic's cusses were OK._

I go upstairs to my room and change into a pink vest and leggings. I put my hair into a proper ponytail (since it was messed up) and go the kitchen.

"Hey blaze, what did you think of the fight?"

"Really immature but funny."

"I thought it was AWSOME!"

"I never knew you were interested in these kinds of things, Amy; I guess you really changed."

"No comment."

"Huh?"

"Just joking!"

Blaze gives me orange juice and we both go to the backyard, enjoying the sight of the trees from afar.

_Ah. Life is so good now. High school, best friends like Blaze, without Sonic, my life is COMPLETE!_

Rouge comes in sitting on my lap.

"What the heck Rouge?"

Tails also comes in with his laptop.

"Hey girls. I was going to talk to you about ."

"What about him?" I ask.

"I dunno."

"What a waste of a question."

"Whatever Amy."

"Hey, wanna hang out with us for a while?"

"Sure Amy. The other guys are probably in their rooms on Xbox or something. And Sonic and Sally are maybe in the living room."

_He had to mention it! I don't care!_

"Like I care Tails."

"I just doing it to see if you had a reaction."

"Eh Tails, I see."

"Please Amy don't kill me!"

"LOL Tails, I was just messing around!"

_Tails is like a little brother to me. Smart, funny and cute. Who wouldn't care for this little fox._

"Amy, I going to my room." Tails uses his tails to fly.

"Fine by me, Tails."

I chat to Blaze and Rouge while the others were inside.

**Man, I'm so lazy. Did you like the fight? The MYSTERY IS OUT! And….. read and review!**


	15. Sonic High School: The Second day

**Sonic High School: The second day of school**

**People of the world! The unknown mystery is back!**

**How did you guys think of the Shadow VS Sonic fight in chapter fourteen? There would be more action and drama to come in the later chapters!**

**Amy's P.O.V**

***Gentleman plays* **It's the second day of school today. More stuff to learn! I get up and head to my bathroom to have a brush and bath.

(**Bathroom**)

I take my brush and Colgate toothpaste and rinse it under the tap. I brush my fangs until it's sparkly. _Like, who would like yellow disgusting teeth?_

I slowly remove my pyjamas and run the bath. A few minutes later, the bath is done.

Slipping in, I sit down in the bath and enjoy the heat. Stream immediately covers the bathroom mirror. I take some scented roses and let it float in the bath.

_This bath is so relaxing…the heat makes me feel tired. _

I take my pink sponge and scrub myself. My fur goes softer and redder as a brush it quickly.

_Wait! It's school day! Not spa day Amy!_

Realizing that I have been wasting time, I jump out off the bath and wrap my towel around me. I dry my hair and run to by bedroom.

**(After wearing my School uniform)**

I got my usual black hi-tops and wore white knee high socks. I comb my hair and put it in a low ponytail. I rush downstairs to see Silver.

"Morning Amy, nice to see you up and early!"

"Morning to you too Silver, how are you too?"

"I'm fine."

"Are the others going to come down?"

"Soon maybe."

Tails and Sonic came downstairs. "Hey Amy! How are you?"

"I'm fine Tails, and you?"

"I'm fine Amy."

Sonic tried to smile at me but I returned a blank expression.

Sally, Shadow, Blaze, Knuckles and Rouge all came downstairs. I greeted all of them (I gave Sally a fake smile LOL).

I make myself fruit pops with some orange juice and sit down.

"So Silver, what class are you having this morning?"

"I have no idea."

"Really."

"LOL."

"What's up with the 'LOL' thing Silver and Amy?"

"C'mon Blaze, it's the slang we speak now."

"Ok .This is my imitation of both of you."

Blaze sticks out her tongue and makes a funny face.

"Lolololol!"

"That is just stupid."

"Like your face Silver!"

They both laugh at that comment. _Blaze and Silver make a really good couple. Hmmmm…_

I finish my food and I take my bag.

"Yo! Rouge, have you finished your food?"

Rouge looks up at me with crumbs of apple pie around her lips. _Every lady has their mess. _

"Nope. Is it time?"

"No, I was just asking.

I glance at Shadow who was staring at me. _What the fuck? That is just weird…_

The sound of the school bus came again. I guess it's time for school.

**Fifteen stupid minutes later**

I guess we were at school. We all bust open the door which causes attention.

In the lead, Sonic and Shadow walk in like they were boss.

Girls gasp at the sight of the hedgehogs. _I guessed it_.

Guys boil with envy the second they see them.

Teachers drop their books.

_Hey everybody, it's Sonic the hedgehog. How they not notice on the first day? Gosh, these people are stupid._

Someone randomly shouts. "IT'S SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! LET'S RUN FOR HIM!"

We all panic and run down the corridor. All the students start to chase us. _Really, mobians ,really?_

Sonic looks behind Silver who was using his telekinesis to fly.

"Silver, I got English with you!"

The principal walks in.

"KING MOBIUS ACADEMY STUDENTS! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO OUR NEW STUDENTS! GO TO YOUR CLASSES NOW!"

_Damn, she's scary. _The whole team widened their eyes in fear.

"Sorry, students. I promise you that wouldn't happen again. You may go to your classes in peace."

"Back to Sonic, yeah I got English with you."

"Right. Let's go!"

They both run to their classes leaving us alone.

Sally turned to Tails. "I've got mechanics with you!"

"Yeah! At least my favourite subject!"

"OK. Let's go before we get late."

So Knuckles, Shadow, me, Blaze and Rouge was left.

"I have science with Shadow!"

"Humph, Rouge."

"I have P.E with Knuckles so I guess you are by yourself Blaze."

"It's fine by me. I would be going to drama class."

"See you later!"

"Yeah. See you!"

**Sally and Tails in mechanics (Sally's P.O.V)**

I and Tails enter mechanics. The teacher wasn't there yet so everybody was like C-R-A-Z-Y! I and Tails remained in our seats. It wasn't long until the teacher came in.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Mr. Zebra." Everybody said in unison.

"For this month, we would be focusing on making a cooko clock. Today we would be just focusing on the basic appearance of the clock. I would be giving you A4 sheets of paper and you would draw how the clock would look like. Remember that this is not art class OK?"

"OK, Mr. Zebra."

I get a blue pencil from my case and write my name on the sheet of paper.

I'm really not good at drawing you know? If you see it, you would probably laugh at it!

Tails peers over my work.

"Just laugh at it Tails, it's crap."

"C'mon Sally, it's not crap."

"You are just lying so that you can be nice."

"It's good. Don't try to underestimate yourself!"

**Sonic and Silver in English (Sonic's P.O.V)**

I and Silver was in English class writing a 1000 essay about the past kings and queens of Mobius. It was easy since I know a lot because of Sally._ My sweet, smart princess. _Silver was writing so SLOW that it was unbelievable. Why did he move to Mobius if he didn't have a _**CLUE **_about it? I continued to carry on with my work until-

"IT'S NO USE!"

_What the fuck is wrong with Silver? The whole class is looking at him now._

Despite the attention, Silver waves his arms in the air and threw his pencil.

"IT'S NO USE! IT'S NO USE! IT'S NO USEE!"

"Excuse me Mr. Silver but-

"IT'S NO USE! IT'S NO USE! IT'S NO USE!"

"Sonic, what is wrong with him?"

"IT'S NO USE! IT'S NO USEEE!"

"JUST SHUT UP SILVER! I AM TRYING TO TALK TO ONE OF MY STUDENTS!"

_How did he know Silvers name? Oh, probably in the register._

"Uhh, I think he has mental problems."

"Really Sonic? Take him to the school doctor."

_I can't believe he fell for that! Is he that naïve? _

**At the Doctor **

"IT'S NO USE"

"There is no cure for this."

"WHAT! Doctor there could be a cure!"

"Sorry Sonic, but I'm busy at the moment."

_I guess I have to do something later…_

**Rouge and Shadow in science (Rouge's P.O.V)**

I and Shadow was in science class learning about the periodic table. I and Shadow already learnt about this during a mission with G.U.N. You know I and Shadow do a lot of things together. He's like my younger brother. I wonder if he's gonna get a girlfriend, ALMOST all the girls got some hots for him ya'know?

"Class, do you know what Ta stands for?"

_I know it._

"Yes Rouge?"

"Ta stands for Tantalum."

"Correct!"

"You Shadow, do you know what Nd stands for?"

"Nd stands for Neodymium."

"Correct! Wow! I never expected you new students to be ace and the periodic table!"

_Really? You don't say?_

I just listen to the teacher teaching about Mercury.

**Knuckles and Amy in P.E (Physical Education) Amy's P.0.V**

I and Knuckles go to the sports hall. _Man,_ it is HUGE!

There was a bull in green shorts and a white top. He must be the coach.

"Alright kids! Listen up! You're gonna do twenty-five pushups for me!"

Knuckles starts immediately.

"You girls, go and do some softball with my wife outside."

All the girls leave the sports hall and walk outside. She had a whistle on her.

"Yo girls, we are gonna play soft ball! It's time you need to toughen up and stop being sissies!"

_I like this woman. She's cool_.

**Blaze in Drama Class**

I'm in drama class. Wow. It's so boring.

"OK, you purple darling, show us what you've got as the role of Cinderella."

I make some fake tears.

"Why? Why can't I have a good life? I'm not their servant! That witch! She wants me to die! Just why is this happening to me!"

"Very good purple, just don't turn this to angst."

_Purple? I hate that nickname._

**AT BREAK (SONIC'S P.O.V)**

"I said that he has mental problems."

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT! NOW HE IS IN THE CORNER WITH SELEOTAPE ACROSS HIS DAMN MOUTH!"

_I have never EVER seen Blaze this ANGRY in my life._

_Apparently, Blaze had found out that Silver have caught the 'It's no use' infection (That's what I call it) and I told the teacher that he has mental problems. Now she's all ranting and spitting in my face because of that._

_**Blaze's P.O.V**_

I can't believe that Sonic would do such a thing. I go over to Silver who had seleotape across his mouth. I rip it off.

"Uh Blaze? You don't look pretty right now."

"I don't care. Now what's up with the 'It's no use' thing?"

"Uhh, I was stuck with my essay."

"You could of told a teacher and… you don't usually call out random shit like that."

"Uhhh…"

"What did you eat this morning?"

"I ate oats."

"Yes! I knew it! Silver you know if you eat oats you get hyper!"

"Do you mean hyper form? But I can't resist it!"

"No excuses. Have some tea or toast or whatever. It's probably more yummy than oats."

"I promise Blaze." _That is what I love about him. It's so cute._

"That's my Silver." I give him a loving hug.

_This guy… just makes me… I have no idea._

We both blush.

**That's it for now because I need to go to school tomorrow! What would happen in period 2? **

**The vote:**

**What classes should Sonic and Shadow take:**

**Athletics**

**Swimming**

**Anyways, I hope you continue to read S.H.S and keep on a look out for the action!**

**THE MYSTERY IS OUT! **


	16. Sonic High School: The Unknown POV

**Sonic High School: The unknown P.O.V**

**Hey guys I'm back! Thank you to all the people who, favorited, followed and reviewed this story. Thank you so much.**

**The Unknown P.O.V**

I guess they are here. So they think that they can track me down and defeat me? Not true. This time, I would WIN! I would laugh at them as they fall one by one.I would be the ultimate! That thing…always thinking that he's the best. I would show him! I would give him what he hasn't got! I know I would win…with my latest inventions and new techniques, I know that they would be defeated! After all the times… I would show them my real power! Let them mock me and tease. I would LOVE to see them DIE. Hah!

I would just wait for them. I have to be patient.

**Who the heck is that? I think you would probably know who that is by now. But if you know, what **_**kind **_**of person would it be? To get the answer, refer to the chapter 'High school?'. I hope you continue to read Sonic High School. Please read and review of course! See you later people! ;) **


	17. Sonic High School: Second day 2

**Sonic High School: The second day 2**

**No comment… LOL!**

**Shadow's P.O.V**

I quickly finish my dinner and go outside. I already see Rose, Tails and Rouge. I guess Sally, Sonic, Blaze, Silver and Knuckles are still eating lunch. Slow eaters. Speaking about Rose, she's _over _Sonic? And she has a motorbike? That's awesome. She always reminded me of Maria in the past, anyways. I'll _talk_ to her later, I think.

"Hey Shadow, what are you thinking about?" _That _flirty voice was heard.

"Nothing Rouge. I was just relaxing, OK?"

"Hehe Shadow, _relaxing._"

"Shut up you perverted bat!"

Amy and Tails were laughing. _It's not funny people!_

"So Rouge is actually perverted? That's why she's so flirty!"

"Hey! I am not perverted! I just like to tease!"

"Sorry Rouge!"

Hehe, Amy.

**Some stupid minutes later**

The whole team was in a circle. I didn't even know what we were doing.

Sonic started talking. _As usual._ "The food was yummy! I have to admit, it's better than chilidogs…"

"Nice to see you cutting off chilidogs Sonic."

"Don't worry Silver, because I would be still eating that food."

"Man, just seeing you eat that makes me puke!"

"Whatever…"

I agree with Silver, seeing the retard eat that shit makes me want to puke too. I get back to closing my eyes and resting.

_So Eggman's back again? This bastard won't learn. We keep on beating him but he just won't give up! Why can't he die and leave us to peace? Anyways… _

"Yo shad's! Should we do that cuss fight again?"

Sally and Blaze does a facepalm. Everybody starts to cheer quietly. "Come on!"

I know I'm gonna win, so I'll do it. I and Sonic stand up facing each other. _Let's do this shit._

Sonic starts. "Take that mask off, Halloween is not until October."

"Really? You're so ugly that Hello Kitty said bye to you."

"You have more issues than a magazine stand."

"Ask your mom what her biggest mistake was she will say it was you."

"I would ask how old you are, but I know you can't count that high."

"With a face like yours, I wish I was blind."

"The only positive thing about you is your HIV status."

**(Writer: That was a BURN!)**

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable? Like a coma."

"You're so fat you need cheat codes to play Wii Fit."

"Can I borrow your face? My ass is on holiday."

"It looks like your face caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork."

"Your family tree is a cactus because everybody on it is a prick."

**Writer: Why did I include that cuss? BURN!**

Sonic kept quiet for a moment. "I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and crap out a smarter comeback than what you just said."

"OK! Your birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory!"

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

I guess its class again and I have some class with Rouge. She's gonna be annoying again.

"Hey Shadow! I think you won, Sonic came up with some good jokes, but yours was BOSS!"

"Thank you, and go away Knuckles."

**Shadow and Rouge in herpetology class (Rouge's P.O.V)**

I and Shadow are in herpetology class right now. He's looking at some dark blue chick, probably he likes her! He really needs to get a girlfriend. While, the teacher was on the interactive white board, I call him.

"Shadow!"

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, you looking at some chick?"

"What! As if I would be having feelings for some random girl in the class!"

"You really need a girlfriend you know?"

"I do not need some girl in my life, I am happy alone."

"Then how come you are in my life?"

"Because I am your G.U.N partner."

"Am I more than that? Iike a crush?"

"NO. And never ever will."

_That's your everyday Shadow you get. . Saying NO to everything. _

I continue to read my work while Shadow was listening to the teacher.

**Silver and Sonic : Swimming class (Silver P.O.V)**

It's swimming class! I and Sonic are in the changing room. The office gave us the school's official swim shorts and we are ready to go!

"Sonic, ready for swimming?"

"Not quite."

"What? Are you scared or something?"

"Silver! I thought you known stupid!"

"You called me stupid? OK."

"Huh?"

_I just know what I'm going to do. After telling me that I'm mental and calling me stupid, I just KNOW the perfect plan!_

The swimming pool was very huge! This school is the best.

The coach was a dog.

"OK, kids you are going to do twenty-four laps for me back stroke!"

Sonic was still standing there staring at the water.

"Kid, why don't you start?"

No response. The coach just kissed his teeth at Sonic and ignored him.

I use my telekinesis to lift up Sonic and let him do a dive bomb.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL SILVER!"

The coach turned around. "What the heck happened?"

"That white hedgehog just pushed me into the damn pool!"

"No I didn't, you tripped. I saw it with my eyes."

"Coach he's a LIAR! A LIAR I TELL YOU!"

"I am not a liar."

Coach started getting angry.

"You know what kid? I am just going to ban you from swimming class."

"YA- I mean what?"

"You heard it, kid."

Sonic does a fist pump in the air. At least I got my little dose of revenge.

I jumped into the pool, doing my backstrokes.

**Knuckles and Tails : Algebra (Tails P.O.V)**

I was in algebra class, one of my favorite subjects.

The teacher started talking. "In algebra, a letter can be used to represent a number that you do not know. This gives us algebraic terms, like 2x and 5y.

When algebraic terms are put together by mathematical operations such as + and - we get an algebraic expression, like 2x + 5y +3z.

We can simplify algebraic expressions by collecting 'like terms'. I am going to ask you a question, so pay attention. Say that 'g' is the cost of child admission, and 'k' is the cost of adult admission to the zoo.

a) How much does it cost for the Khan family of 3 children and 3 adults to visit the zoo?

b) Write an algebraic expression for the cost for the Norman family of 5 children and 4 adults to visit the zoo."

Everybody kept quiet. I raised my hand.

"The cost for 3 children is 3g  
Cost for 3 adults is 3k  
Total cost equals 3g + 3k So it's 5g + 4k."

"That is very excellent of you Tails."

_I don't want to be a teacher's pet or a nerd even though I have the urge to answer questions. Anyways. _

Knuckles was jotting down notes on his red textbook. I'm glad he's making a change from being a dumb mobian.

(Writer: Reminds me of someone, Mystery.T you know who at school!)

Let me continue with my work. _High school…_

Amy, Sally and Blaze (Sally's P.O.V)

We were writing about the current king of Mobius which my dad. When am I going to visit him anyways? Whatever.

"Miss Sally, c'mon and share your work!"

"But sir-"

"No butts! Buts are for pooing!"

I laugh at his joke. I stand up, tucking my chair and taking my book.

Sally's book

Maximillian Acorn was crowned King of Mobius during the Golden Age, with his seat of power being the Kingdom of Acorn. Max also took Alicia Acorn as his wife, fathering two children; Elias Acorn and Sally Acorn. Max led his people in the Great War, and during so was duped by Overlander defector Julian Kintobor into making him Warlord of his combined military might, and as such, upon the war's end, was betrayed by Julian, who christened himself "Dr. Ivo Robotnik", and banished to the Zone of Silence. After many years in the Zone, where he was forced to become subservient to the wizard Ixis Naugus in order to survive, the Knothole Freedom Fighters, led by Sally, finally found and freed Max, who resumed command of the Kingdom of Acorn shortly afterwards. The strain of all these conflicts, battles with Robotnik and Eggman, and three attempts on his life, have all taken their toll on Max, eventually to the point he prematurely aged, and was left in no condition to lead, leading to Elias taking his place. While his condition seems to continue to degrade, Max remains a vital member of the House of Acorn. The tragedies that befell the kingdom during his reign led to his reception of the sad title of Maximillian the Cursed.

_I don't even know why I did it in third person._

"Very good Sally! Let's give a round of applause!"

I like this teacher. He considers me as his favorite history student.

**It's the end of school day!**

**OK guys! It's the end of the second day two! Next we have part three of the second day. I really need to go and sleep. Tomorrows' school day. Amway's catch ya later guys! :D**


	18. Sonic High School: Old and New

**Sonic High School: Old and New**

**Hey guys! I'm back again! I had a party at school! It was really messy! Also, my friends and I played Sonic all stars racing transformed and recorded a Harlem shake video on my 3Ds. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Amy's P.O.V **

I woke up and did my morning routine- brush, bath, wear clothes and breakfast, whatever.

"Morning, Blaze!"

"Hey Amy, how are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm cool."

I take my bag and check if I have all my things for school. Yep, I have them. I wonder what classes I'm going to take. King Mobius Academy…what a name!

Everybody is soon in the living room and hanging out.

VRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

It's the school bus. I guess it's time for school.

**At School**

We were walking down the hallway until we see a female fox. Wait, it can't be…

Sonic calls out something. "Fiona, what the heck are you doing here?"

_Here comes trouble. I remember the day she cheated on Sonic with Scourge the hedgehog and I fought her. What a bitch she is. _

Fiona turns around. She has a more girlish appearance. Her hair was very long with a black headband. She was wearing the same uniform but she messed up her tie and her black converse.

"Well, well don't we have the 'freedom fighters'."

_Sonic you idiot! Why didn't you ignore her and prepare for class. You have lack of common sense._

"Excuse me, but we aren't freedom fighters but, Sonic team."

"I really don't care. So it's your whore Sally, the stupid Tails and the fan-girl Amy rose. That is all I remember."

"Don't you ever call my team names!"

"I can. I have the right to disrespect you, after you abandoned me and left with mighty."

Sonic just ignored her. She looked up and down at Sonic and kissed her teeth.

Sonic looked at his schedule. "Hey Shadow, I have basketball with you."

"Humph. I really hate classes with you."

"Wait; is it a sign that you secretly admire me?"

"As if I would admire you, you think everybody in the world is going to like you?"

"No."

"Then why are you asking that then? It's really obvious that I don't really see eye to eye with you."

"Huh, let's just go to class now."

"OK."

"Race you!"

"Bring it on, faker."

Shadow and Sonic rush down the corridor leaving a cold breeze.

I turn around to the rest of the team. "What class are you taking Tails?"

"I have chemistry with Knuckles."

"Ok then Tails, how about you Sally?"

I watch Knuckles and Tails leave.

"I have biology with Rouge and Blaze."

"That's cool. See you later!"

So it's left with me and Silver.

"I guess we have class together Silver."

"Yeah, it's geometry. Let's GO!"

I run and Silver uses his telekinesis to fly.

"Amy you are SLOW! Let me lift you up!"

I get lifted up by his telekinesis. _What the hell man! I was OK before!_

"Hey Silver! STOP IT! Whoa, this is actually fun!"

"I told you it would be fun!"

"Ummm, Silver, you didn't tell me anything about fun."

"Oh."

**Sonic and Shadow: Basketball (Shadow's P.O.V)**

"So class, start to practice dribbling the ball. Not the saliva one."

I and Sonic start dribbling the ball. _I have to admit, Sonic's quite good…but not as good as me._

Sonic was glancing somewhere.

"Damn it Sonic, can't you concentrate!"

I glance where Sonic was looking. It was Fiona doing something to some female blue-violet hedgehog- the same girl I saw in herpetology class.

"If you take my ball again, you would be dead bitch."

The hedgehog doesn't mention anything. Instead, her eyes glow purple. I and Sonic walk towards them.

"So it's both of you hedgehogs again, looking for a fight?"

Sonic gets angry. "We are not looking for a fight. Why can't you leave that girl alone?"

"Well, she's one of the best to bully." Fiona smirked. She took a rubber tie and made her hair into a high ponytail.

"What's your name?" I ask the blue-violet hedgehog.

She just stared at me, her expression plain.

"I'm Nebula the hedgehog."

Fiona leaves me, Sonic and Nebula alone to play basketball.

"Why can't you stand up for yourself and stop being a wuss?"

She had a pained expression. "She would do much more worse than she usually does."

"So she bullies you regularly?"

"Yes."

Sonic asked her a question. "Do you have any friends?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because she spreads rumours and lies about me-"

I cut her off. "Why can't you stop being quiet and try to fix your reputation?"

"I always try to do so, but I fail."

"So you decide to give up?"

"Ummm…"

"Just wow."

Sonic looks at me. "Do you know what she's going through?"

"Yes I do know. That's why I'm giving her some simple advice."

"More like you are trying to make her more upset."

"Just shut up Sonic. I'm just going to leave, I'm not a therapist."

I walk away and glance at her one final time and start dribbling the ball. _Why does everyone think I'm trying to do the wrong thing! Man, these people are mental! They should go and see specialists._

Sonic starts to dribble the ball.

**Tails and Knuckles in chemistry (Knuckles P.O.V)**

I and Tails were seated in front of the teacher. On the teachers desk was all kinds of chemicals and random stuff that I don't even have a clue about. That's why you come to school, people.

"Morning class, this term we would be learning about materials from the earth. Today we would be mainly focusing on rocks."

I think I'm going to be good at this because I read a big book about it on Angel Island.

"Who can tell me what an igneous rock is?" Tails and I rose up our hands (For me, gloves.) but the teacher picked me.

"Igneous rocks are formed by magma from the molten interior of the Earth. When magma erupts it cools to form volcanic landforms. When it cools inside the Earth it forms intrusive rock, which may later be exposed by erosion and weathering. Intrusive rock will have large crystals as it has cooled slowly. Magma that has cooled on the surface is known as extrusive rock. This will have small crystals as it has cooled quickly. Examples of igneous rocks include basalt and granite."

"What a very good explanation, Knuckles the echidna."

"Sir, it's just Knuckles. Nothing else." Everybody started laughing, _EVEN_ the teacher!

"Ok class, I want you to do the worksheets."

I and Tails started our work. I saw a pink echidna with purple stuff on her head…

"Knuckles, Julie-su is here!"

"So she's attending the school?"

"What do you think Knuckles?"

"She's attending the school, Tails."

"Why ask me then?"

"I have no idea Tails."

"Dumb."

"Just shut up Tails!"

I'm lucky that she didn't see me yet. You know, Julie was my girlfriend before. Yeah, you might think it's bad to date one of your echidna relatives but I really _loved _her. Then bat girl came and started to flirt with me- then Julie thought I was cheating on her. So we had an argument about that and had a messy breakup. But I can't believe that she would assume that I'm cheating on her. I hate jumping on to conclusions!

**Rouge, Blaze and Sally in biology (Rouge's P.O.V)**

I, Blaze and Sally was in biology class. We were learning about animals. The teacher was teaching, students were sleeping, Blaze was purring quietly and Sally was bored. I was drawing hearts on my purple notebook…reminds me of someone. He always gets angry when I flirt with him or try to steal the master emerald. It's so cute! His punches work with my kicks. It's not like I'm saying that I'm stronger than him though. We both can fly. Gliding and my wings! See, we are meant to be! I haven't told him yet though. Man, he makes me feel like I wanna kiss him!

**Amy and Silver in geometry class (Silver's P.O.V)**

So, I and Amy are in geometry class. At the moment we are learning about volume in shapes. I have to say, it's quite easy. Amy and I finish our work.

"So Silver, want to talk?"

"Of course! I'm really bored."

"Shhh Silver! Some people are still doing their work!"

"Sorry Amy."

"You don't need to apologize."

"OK."

"Anyways, do you know about Fiona the fox?"

"I've seen her earlier but I don't know much about her though."

"Let me tell you about her. She's one of the meanest, rudest and bossiest mobian I have ever met. She cheated on Sonic with his anti, Scourge the hedgehog. She turned against Sonic because he had abandoned her in some prison."

"Man, she is sure bitchy."

"Yeah, you said it bang on."

"LOL."

"LOLO!"

"Now, let's stop this random shit before the teacher catch us talking."

"Yeah."

**At break (Amy's P.O.V)**

Everybody was at the shelter at the back of the school. I was talking to Blaze and Rouge.

"How was your classes Blaze and Rouge?"

"Totally BORING! How about you?"

"It was cool Blaze. I and Silver finished our work early so we talked about Fiona."

"She's a bitch. I knew it because of this morning."

Sonic looked at all of us. "Has anyone seen Knuckles?"

Everybody shook their heads.

"Probably somewhere. I think he's OK on his own.

Everybody did their own thing.

**This is the end of chapter eighteen of S.H.S! Next we would have old and new 2! Remember that all the action would be in later chapters so don't worry!**

**And finally, I don't own Nebula the hedgehog; all rights go to Nebula the hedgehog.**

**Nebula, her P.O.V would be in the next chapter I think!**


	19. Sonic High School: Old and New 2

**Sonic High School: Old and New 2**

**Merry late Christmas everybody! It's been a long time since I've updated isn't it? What did you folks get for Christmas? I got Sonic Lost World for 3DS And an MP3 player and portable speakers. I knew I was going to get lost world, it was forty frickin pounds! Last time I checked, it was twenty-five pounds! Those people at GAME are just…sorry! Thank you for the people who followed and favorited this story! You're AWESOME! Anyways, on with the story!**

**Knuckles P.O.V**

I was going to the bathroom when I bump into someone else.

"Hey! Don't you have eyes?"

I look up to see a pair purple eyes looking at me. It was Julie-su.

"Knuckles? You attend here?"

"Damn you are right. Can't you see I'm in uniform?"

"Please, because of _that_ doesn't mean that you have to act all rude once you see me. It's the past, Knuckles."

"Yeah, it's the past. But what you did was wrong, just assuming that I was with Rouge and breaking up with me just like that."

"I have to admit that. I'm sorry Knuckles."

I turned away from her. _What the hell should I do now? I've lost my love for her and how would the team react to this? I might as well forgive her. But I want a proper apology though._

"I really want a proper apology Julie."

"Ok, I'm really sorry Knuckles for assuming that you were with Rouge. We all learn from our mistakes and I promise I won't do that again."

"I guess we make up pretty quick huh? Yes I forgive you."

Julie suddenly jumps on me and hugs me tight, dropping her books on the floor.

"Whoa, Julie take it easy, you dropped your books on the floor."

"Ah, I'm a bit clumsy nowadays."

I help her pick up her books. She glances up at me, her mouth forming into a nice smile. I return the smile.

"I guess I'll see you later Julie."

"Yeah, totally. Might want to meet again?"

"Yeah, that's cool with me."

"See you Knuckles!"

"Bye Julie."

I go to the bathroom.

**Julie's P.O.V**

I made up with Knuckles. It's been long times since I've meet him. I can't believe that I done that, but I was so broken-hearted at the time. It's good that I and Knuckles are on good terms again, I hope we rebuild our friendship. Maybe we might become a couple again! Just saying!

**Knuckles P.O.V**

So I'm back on the boat with Julie again. I hope there won't be any drama coming, because I don't need those. Julie's a nice girl, so I don't think so. I think this might bring us closer- I mean by friendship, not love. I've lost my love for her; I don't want to be in a relationship anyways.

**At the cafeteria: Blaze's P.O.V**

I was sitting next to Amy, eating our food. It was a cheese burger with salad. I don't really like burgers, so I eat the salad. On the other hand, Amy was munching away her burger.

"Amy, do you really eat that kind of food?"

"Well Blaze, I haven't been eating that kind of food until now. It's really delicious."

"First time eh?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?"

"A million times!" Silver jumped in.

"Like I was talking to you Silver."

"Come on Blaze! Kitty cat." Silver playfully waggles his finger.

_Don't think something perverted, don't! Trying to make his finger a dick! NO BLAZE WHY DID YOU DO THAT! Fuck my brain for doing that._

Amy looks at me. "Blaze? YOU OK?"

I shake myself. "I'm Ok, Amy."

Rouge was reading her fashion magazine, Sonic is talking to Tails and Knuckles, Silver is playing around with his food and Shadow is daydreaming. Emo-hedgehog! He doesn't want to talk to anyone, only cares about himself but I kind of like it.

**Amy's P.O.V**

I put my food in the bin and walk to the girls bathroom. _What the hell? Fiona and some blue-violet girl._

"Bitch, mess with me or tell your family about this, you are DEAD."

"I don't have a family!" The blue-violet girl almost on the urge of tears.

"Stupid little orphan eh? Got no mommy to cook for ya? Well, get over it because I'm one too!"

"Don't you ever talk like that! I'm a teenager like you and I can handle everything on my own!" The female hedgehog's eyes flashed purple in anger but hid it.

I just can't stand there and watch the bitch talk to the hedgehog. I need to help her!

I go up to Fiona. "Fiona, why the hell are you doing this?"

"Because I want to, little pink sissy."

"Just fuck off and stop hurting people. And don't you ever call me a pink sissy again because you don't know what you are going to get, Fiona."

"Oh really? Let's start." She throws a punch at me.

I caught her punch and give her an uppercut.

She takes two steps back, groaning in pain.

She sticks her head up and gives me a slap across the face.

_Damn it, she gave me some hard bitch slap._

I hold my now red muzzle, going to the sink to cool the heat in it.

"If you jump into my stuff, I'm gonna teach you a lesson you would never forget."

"Shut up Fiona, you're nothing than a piece of shit to me."

She pulls my ponytail and I bite her hard.

She glances at the bite mark and growls.

I slam her into the wall, making a small dent.

She gets off the wall, holding her back like an old granny.

_LOL! Take that bitch!_

**SLAM! **I was now facing down on the floor. There was a small bruise next to my lips. _Damn it, Fiona._

The blue- violet girl comes towards Fiona holding her palm up, ready to slap her hard.

"Bitch, if you lay a hand on me you would regret the day you was born."

The blue- violet girl growls in anger, Fiona just rolls her eyes.

I was still on the floor, struggling to get up until she stepped on my back hard.

I grab her feet and swing it to the right.

"Shit!" Fiona banged her nose to the toilet door.

I got up slowly, to see a little drip on the floor. Maybe it's Fiona's blood after I swung her.

"I'm cleaning myself and this battle is just getting started, pinky."

"Yeah, it's is on!"

" We don't want to cause attention but, let's clean ourselves."

"Ok."

I and Fiona fixed our hair, our school uniform and covered our bruises. She left the room giving me and the blue- violet girl, a glare.

I turned to her. "What's your name?"

"My name is Nebula the hedgehog. And, I could have handled that myself."

"I couldn't just watch and be a bystander in bullying, it's bad!"

"You're right. But I like I said before, I could have handled that."

"But if you do something to her, she would do something more worse."

"Don't worry, she's done this to me lots of times."

"So it's repeated?"

"Yes."

"Have you done something about it?"

"No."

"War against that bitch."

"LOL."

"So your name, is Nebula? The names Amy."

"Nice name. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you. And, l love those boots."

She glanced at her boot, which was black and had a purple guitar symbol on it. _Wicked, huh?_

"Thanks. Nobody ever complimented me before."

"I guess we are friends now. We got a whole road of friendship, huh?"

"Yeah, I consider you a new friend. I'll be looking forward to know you better."

"Yeah, see you later, Nebula."

"See you!"

**Nebula's P.O.V**

So I just met this girl called Amy. She's a nice girl. Happens to be that she hates Fiona too but I don't know the reason why. Might want to ask her soon. When she first came in, I thought she would be one of those bitches who would just stand there and talk shit about me. But, she wasn't like that. Quite surprising to me. Today's a good day for me. Hope we would be hanging out in near future.

**The day went on, the team attending their classes and doing their work. A few hours passed, and it was time to go home. Later, they arrived home. Call it a day, readers.**

**It's the end of chapter nineteen of S.H.S. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and…please review. And, all rights go to Nebula the hedgehog and SEGA. I forget disclaimers. **


	20. Sonic High School: Hey! Let's race!

**Sonic High School: Hey! Lets battle!**

**Hey guys! How are you? I wish you a happy New Year. I hope wishes would come true for you guys and the year goes great for you. 2014, here we come! Anyways let's carry on!**

**The team was now at home, having their tea for the rest of the day. Readers, the team is not British.**

**Tail's P.O.V**

We just came back from school. Another day to another. I just finished eating my roast dinner and I was now flicking through all the TV channels. Am I the only one to hate HTV? **(Mobius replacement for earth's MTV channel.) **It's really annoying. We have some dirty music videos that some people like to watch. And some really boring soap operas which mention 'Bitch please; you ain't got nothin' on me. I can take John all I want.'

I turn to Sonic. "Hey Sonic, could we visit the park?"

"Sounds boring. I feel like riding extreme gear."

"Even better. It's gonna be like the 'Free riders' days." I said sarcastically.

"Come on Tails, I know you liked it when you beat Wave."

"Man, she thinks she's all smart and that. Wait, are they going to be there?"

"Probably not. Long time I've heard from them anyways."

"Yeah, maybe we could take our extreme gears."

"But where is it? It's been a long time we've used it."

"Probably in the basement. G.U.N has got everything sorted so that we can enjoy this mission."

"I bet that's why Rouge and Shadow became their agents."

Shadow glared at Sonic. "Don't start it, hedgehog."

I and Sonic laughed. The rest of the team had smirks on their faces.

Silver got up from the dining table and emptied his plate.

"That's a great idea! What time are we going?"

I turned to him. "As soon as possible. I just need to get the team's gears and the rest of the team should put their equipment on."

Sally looked worried. She turned to me. "But Tails, I don't have an extreme gear."

"Don't worry Sally; Sonic has got a spare one."

"If it's blue, then cool!"

Sonic and Sally laughed at each other. Nice couple…

Rouge was shocked. "As soon as possible?! Us girls need to get ready! Our clothes, shoes and hair!"

_Man, ladies and their appearance. Care what the world is thinking about them. For example, Rouge the bat._

Amy just chuckled and shook her head. I guess she's thinking the same thought as mine.

I left the team and went to the basement. They were there, sitting in the corner. I walk over to it, blowing the dust off. I carry them and head upstairs. Man, these are quite heavy.

I'm back in the living room.

"Guys, grab your extreme gears and let's prepare for the gravity of our life!"

Silver made a WTF face. "What do you mean? Doesn't make any sense because we've already had the gravity of our lives."

I breathed out.

**Amy's P.O.V**

I took my extreme gear (Which is called Pink rose.) and went upstairs to my room. I go inside my closet to change. I wear a purple tank top and black shorts. I put on pink wrist bands and wear white Nike high tops. What do you think?

I went back downstairs carrying my extreme board. Rouge was dressed in her usual riding outfit, same as Blaze. Sally was in a blue crop top and white shorts with blue high tops too. The boys were in their usual riding accessories.

Tails clapped his hands. "Alright, are we ready to go?"

"Yeah!" We all cheered in unison.

**The team walked to the nearby park, which was by the road side. It didn't have any swings or things that little mobians would play with, just empty. Best place to ride, right? The writer is NOT being sarcastic. **

We arrived at the park, and I was a bit tired. The park was perfect!

Rouge turned to me. "Wanna race?"

I look around. Sonic, Sally Tails and Knuckles were racing each other. Silver and Blaze racing together and Shadow the emo, probably doing a time lap by himself.

"OK, Rouge."

"Let's GO!"

I jump into my board, smirking at Rouge. She smirks back, boosting. She's on the lead. Stamping on the board, I manage to catch up with her. Wait! There's a railing! Let's grind.

SHEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH!

"Ah! Amy, how did you manage to come out from behind?"

I ignore her and bump into her, making her fall behind.

"Shit Amy! Bad girl huh? Let's do this then!"

I just laugh and ride around a tree.

I do a back-flip on the board and land on my butt. Now it looks like I'm sitting down.

All of a sudden, Rouge is flying up with her bat wings, holding her board.

"That's what you get if you want to mess with bat-girl!"

_Oh look, she's even using Knuckles nickname for her._

Suddenly filled with determination, l point my board upwards so that I go towards the sky.

"Hey Amy, ain't ya gonna fall?"

"Don't worry Rouge."

_Bit of the daredevil, Amy? Yeah. It's cool! Love this life._

I go towards Rouge and boost, making her stumble a bit.

"Amy, I'm bored, let's stop."

We both go back to the ground. The team is gathering up.

Sonic points at something green. "That hawk…HE'S BACK!"

Tails shook his head. "Really Sonic, you have to over react. It's just a hawk."

The hawk walked over to Sonic. Here comes more trouble, we already had Fiona.

It was Jet. "Long time no see, slowest shit alive."

Sonic growled in anger. "Oh no you didn't!"

"Anyways, how's life."

"We are attending school."

"Ha-ha! I'm attending school too. What school do you go to? I'm attending Mobius academy."

"We're attending King Mobius academy."

"I see. It's part of a federation. We have Mobius academy, King Mobius academy and Knothole academy which are all partners."

"I never knew they were a federation."

"Because you are stupid. Don't you want to race, Sonic?"

"Don't fucking call me stupid again and, a race would be good. I never knew you would be here."

The boys went on their starting positions, looking at each other in disgust.

"Are you ready…get set…GO!" Sally shouted.

The mobians went off, already at full speed.

_I'm falling free_

_In the wind, in the wind_

_Free to be me_

_In the wind, in the wind_

_What would it feel like to be speed of light and rule the night and day?_

_Watch as it passes by, your masters try you but they just can't keep up_

Jet boosted and pushed past Sonic.

_Into the free, into the me, into the ever-knowing_

_Felt so refrained, felt so constrained – but now I'm breaking out and_

_I'm falling free_

Sonic used a stick and distracted Jet, making him fall behind. **(there are no power ups.)**

_In the wind, in the wind_

_Free to be me_

_In the wind, in the wind_

_I'm breaking out (I'm breaking out)_

_Beg, borrow, steal – you're made to deal, with no hesitation_

_Crawl, walk, or run, you had your fun, of which is very certain_

_Into the free, into the me, into the ever-knowing_

Sonic did a summersault and landed on his board, trying to impress the team. Didn't impress me.

_Felt so constrained, felt so in pain – but now I'm breaking out and_

_I'm falling free_

_In the wind, in the wind_

_Free to be me_

_In the wind, in the wind_

The race was now attracting crowds. They were clapping and cheering for Sonic to win.

_I'm breaking out (I'm breaking out, I'm breaking out)_

_I'm free (Free, free, free, free, free, free)_

They were almost at the end…

_I'm free and breakin' out_

_Free (Free, free, free, free, free, free)_

Who's gonna win….who's gonna win?

_I'm free and breakin' out_

Jet catched up to Sonic. How did Sonic get this good?

_(breakin', breakin', breakin', breakin', breakin', breakin', breakin' out)_

_What would it take for you to make a simple speed transition?_

_Into the known from the unknown, and feed this wild temptation_

_Into the free, then startin' me, into the ever-knowin'_

_Felt so constrained, felt so ashamed – but now I'm breakin' out and_

_I'm livin' in (Free, I'm breakin' breakin' I'm free, I'm breakin', breakin', I'm free)_

_In the free, in the free (I'm breakin' breakin' I'm free, I'm breakin' breakin' out)_

_Free to be me (Free, I'm breakin' breakin' I'm free, I'm breakin', breakin', I'm free)_

_I am free, I am free (I'm breakin' breakin' I'm free, I'm breakin' breakin' out)_

_I'm falling free (Free, I'm breakin' breakin' I'm free, I'm breakin', breakin', I'm free)_

_In the wind, in the wind (I'm breakin' breakin' I'm free, I'm breakin' breakin' out)_

And the winner is….

_Free to be me (Free, I'm breakin' breakin' I'm free, I'm breakin', breakin', I'm free)_

And the winner is!

_In the wind, in the wind ( I'm breakin', breakin', I'm free, I'm breakin', breakin' out)_

_I'm breakin, I'm breakin'_

What! It's a TIE! I thought Sonic was going to win. He could have distracted Jet or something.

Despite the fact it was a draw, crowds clapped and cheered loudly for the two.

Tails turned to me. "I thought Sonic was going to win."

"Same, Tails."

Later the crowds disappeared from where the race took place.

"So Jet, it was a good race. Good to get adrenaline pumping!"

"Yeah, it was good. You could have done better, because we tied."

**And readers, always remember sportsmanship.**

We left the park and went back to the mansion. I went to the kitchen to get a drink. I was really thirsty.

**That's it for today guys! What do you think would happen in the next chapter in school? And remember to review! The unknown cloaked in mystery! See ya later peoples! And I don't own 'Free' it belongs to crush 40 and SEGA**


	21. Sonic High School: The two divas

**Sonic High School: The two divas**

**Hey guys! I'm back again! Thanks to Savvy0417 and Sonic155 for reviewing. YOU ALL ROCK! Anyways, let's ride through the chapter! *Brings go-kart* I ain't bothered to do their classes, getting boring. BRING ON THE DRAMA!**

**The team had their classes, and they were now at break.**

**Knuckles P.O.V **

I was chatting to Tails and Sonic and Silver while the girls were chatting, Shadow was looking up at the sky.

"So Sonic how was your class?"

"It was good Knuckles. Some of it was boring."

"OK, how about you Tails?"

"Oh, it was fine Knuckles."

"Anyways, yesterday was awesome! I think we should do that again sometime."

Sonic nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that was awesome even though it was a draw. I thought I was going to win."

"Ha-ha! Always think ya going to win, isn't it?"

"Whatever, Knuckles."

We all went to lunch. We had a chicken pie and a shortbread cake for dessert. I finished mine already, I WAS REALLY hungry.

All of sudden, I feel a sudden tap on shoulder. I turn around, and it was Julie.

"Hey Julie, how are ya?"

"I'm fine Knuckles. I just wanted to see how you are doing."

"Ah, I'm doing fine."

She gives me a sudden hug. _We just met from long and she's acting like we were long lost friends? I think I like it._

I hug her back. Sonic, Tails, Silver stared at me with shock written all over their faces. I give them a _what_ face and mouth at them that I would talk to them later.

I return the hug, smiling. I glance at her, she was blushing. So was I. _This is just fucking weird, I don't LOVE HER! Yet, I think she's trying to get me back! I'm a single man, and forever will be! _

"Can you let go of me, I can't breathe." I exaggerate.

She let's go off me, blushing even more.

"Sorry Knuckles, it's the fact that I miss you so much."

"Julie, it's OK. I know how you feel."

We both smile at each other.

"See you around, Knuckles."

"See you!"

Rouge got up from her seat and threw her rubbish in the bin. She headed the same way Julie was heading too. Now, I need to clear things up with the guys.

Silver turned to me. "What was all that about?"

"Apparently, Julie is my ex-girlfriend. Then I met her, and we both made up from our breakup. Now we are just friends."

Shadow frowned in disgust. "What about Rouge?"

"What! I'm going to be in relationship with any of the girls! I bet Rouge doesn't like me! She just flirts with me so that she can get the master emerald!"

Shadow closed his eyes and breathed out. "Only if you knew…"

_What the hell does he mean by that?!_

Sonic, Tails and Silver were just…plain. Amy, Sally and Blaze were confused. Probably because it's not like that for Rouge to just empty her plate and walk out of the hall without telling them. Whatever.

**Rouge's P.O.V**

I followed Julie. I had no idea where she was going anyways. I was eyeing her, just look how she walks like a wannabe. She suddenly stops.

"Rouge, you are here?"

"Bitch please, I'm here." I roll my eyes.

"Wait, just because I talked to Knuckles, you have to act all rude. Knuckles doesn't even have interest in you!"

"Knuckles is my guy, so don't try to get him away from me. He loves me, not you! Get it through your thick skull!"

"Really? Well, Knuckles was mine first! And sometimes you can't keep something, you can lose it!"

"Julie, you don't know how I'm really like." I put a hand my hips and point at her. "I know Knuckles is over you, and if you put him a relationship once more, you are going to break his heart."

Julie just laughs. "I'll send you a picture when I and Knuckles are on a date!"

"As if!" I chuckle.

She just rolls her eyes and walk away. Bitch. She always thinks she's gonna win.

_But I said Knuckles was my boyfriend? Big lie Rouge. I haven't told him yet, I only told Shadow. I told him not to mention about it around ANYONE! I need to talk to the girls about this._

**Rouge was now with the girls and the boys were playing dodge ball on the sports track.**

"Hey girls, sorry for leaving you without notification. I had something quick to do."

"It's ok." They all said in unison.

"What did you do?" Sally asked.

"I had some had a conversation with Julie- sue the man stealer. And, it wasn't a nice conversation!"

They all laughed.

"Is it about Knuckles?" Amy asked. "The reason why you are fighting is because you both like him isn't it?"

"Yeah, you're right Amy. But how did you know I liked Knuckles?"

Blaze smirked. "It was SO obvious!"

"I don't know if Knuckles knows that I like him though."

"I'm not sure, as they say, love is blind."

I looked up in the sky and smiled at the girls. They are my best friends, including Shadow.

"I guess we gotta go to class. Look, the boys are already going."

They all agreed. Blaze waved. "See ya later, Rouge!"

"See ya Blaze, Sally and Amy!"

I really have to say their names?

"See you!"

**The day flew by. The team went to their classes, doing their best at work. They soon went home.**

**This is SOME STUPID CHAPTER! I'm getting so LAZY! What the FUCK is wrong with me?! And action would come in later chapters. There would be a new enemy and… a new rivalry between Rouge and Julie. Fuck myself for writing a crap chapter! Why am I swearing! *Hits self with a big book***


	22. Sonic High School: More mobians!

**Sonic High School: Here comes more mobians!**

**Hey guys! It's the Unknown Mystery here! How are you guys? Thanks to Savvy0417, Sonic155, and Werewolf lover99 for reviewing.**

**Werewolf lover 99: ****I.C.T stands for information, communication and technology. So it's basically using the computers. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Savvy0417: ****LOL! There is going to be lot's of drama that I think I'm over doing it. Nah, I shouldn't rush. Thanks!**

**Sonic155: ****Lol! And thanks for reviewing! **

**SonicRomance15: ****I explained what happened in a PM, I'm glad you are enjoying the story!**

**School is just started and I have a mock test. Oh shit…**

**Anyways, on with the story! **

**Amy's P.O.V**

I just came back from Mobius history class. We were learning about the past kings and queens. Sounds boring

right? It wasn't, some mobians had to dress up as some kings to demonstrate what they wore those days. Everybody was laughing their ass off so hard that some people fell off their chairs. I laughed too hard that tears came out of my eyes and I had stomach cramps. The teacher got really angry, so she decided to cancel the activity and made us write in silence. After that, the bell rang and I went to put my books back in my locker.

I was now in front of the girls; Blaze, Rouge and… Sally.

"Guess what guys! Something funny in my class happened!"

Sally was interested. "What! Did the teacher say something rude or what?"

"No, Sally. The teacher made some students wear ridiculous costumes to show what Mobian royalties wore. Those people looked retarded and the teacher didn't even care! The rest of us were laughing our asses off and then she got angry!"

Rouge was trying to resist laughing and Blaze was just smirking. _I'm not even sure if that's REALLY REALLY funny. _

"Hey guys!" Sonic's voice was heard. The boys were coming.

"Hey Sonic! How was your class?" Sally hugged him.

"It was fine, like you." Sonic flirted. Sally blushed. _Can't they cut the lovey dovey shit? It's making me cringe._

Blaze shuffled over to me. "Looks like someone is jealous, eh?"

I cross my arms. "As if I would be jealous, I don't need that blue hedgehog in my life!"

Blaze just stood until Silver came. "What ya whispering about?"

_Oh no, Silver saw us._

Blaze scratched her head, nervous. "Well…it was about Sonic. I thought Amy was jealous."

_She gets all nervous around Silver…SHE LIKES HIM! Love is in the air!_

Silver laughed. "I'm not sure Amy would be jealous, but her twelve- year old self would be. Maybe there could be a 'Amy generations'."

"Hey Silver!"

"Amy rose, the hedgehog that is now a much matured girl, like kitty cat there."

Blaze glared at him. "Silver, remember when I told you not to call me that!"

Silver blushes. "Sorry Blaze, I just like calling you that, I think it's a cute nickname."

They both blush. _Silver and Blaze sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! I think I should be the matchmaker for them._

I turn, to catch them already starting a conversation. I walk over to Tails who was tying his shoelaces.

"Hey Tails, want me to help you?"

"What the heck? Do you think I'm a seven- year old kid?"

"I was just messing with you!"

"I already knew so decided to play along with it."

"Smart Tails."

"And you already know!"

Sonic and Sally was against the locker, sucking lips, Blaze and Silver was still talking, Knuckles was leaning against his locker and Rouge was staring at him. Shadow was also flipping through his textbook. I stare at the clock, it was eleven fifty nine, and I guess we left class early.

It's time for lunch!

**At lunch**

Everybody was sitting down eating. Guess what the food was? It was rice with a traditional stew. We had one giant chocolate-chip cookie. YUM YUM!

"Bow to the king BABY!" A sudden voice was heard. Everybody's attention was on the unknown. I turned and it was Scourge, Sonic's anti. He was wearing the same uniform, but he had his usual red glasses.

His team was behind him, which was the Destructix. Fiona the bitch was all over him, like some slut.

Some people were actually clapping a cheering for him, I don't understand. Probably he's one of the baddest boys or he's very popular.

"People of King Mobius Academy, it's Scourge the hedgehog!"

Sonic looks at him, disgusted. _Here comes more trouble! _

Scourge glances at him. "Well…well…Well. What do we have here? Sonic the hedgehog, Mobius's number one hero."

Sonic glared at him. "And you, Mobius's number one tramp?"

"Oh, hedgehog. Of course I'm not a tramp. I got the bad boy swag that every boy is jealous of, including you!"

"PFFFT! As if I would be jealous of you! I won't like it if I was being grabbed by whores and doing drugs! And, do you know what S-W-A-G means?"

"Swag means when you have the aura that you are cool, laid back, and got all the latest stuff everybody wants."

"Really? It actually means 'Secretly we are gay' and that applies to your team the Destructix."

Fiona put her hands on her hips. The whole cafeteria was now listening to Scourge and Sonic's conversation.

"Oh Sonic, you just can't handle my bad boys awesomeness, same applies to the rest of the team, not just Sonic."

Sonic just snickered. "Oh really. Let's see who's awesome, me or Scourge. Let's do a competition."

Scourge scratched his head. "A competition would be cool. How about a prank war? My team are the masters of pranks."

"Ok then! It's a deal! Bring it on! Sonic team verses the Destructix!"

"Oh yeah! We are going to thrash you like shit."

"Probably saying that because you can't admit that you are going to lose."

"I'm going to ignore that. You need to choose one person from your team to do the scores."

Sonic looked at the rest of his team. "Anyone willing to do the scores?"

Blaze raised her hand. "I prefer to watch it." _Why Blaze? Why? It wouldn't be fun without you. Maybe it would._

Sonic walked towards Scourge. "We've got Blaze. Who have you got?"

"We've got Miles. He would be seeing the scoreboards."

"When should we start? Next week?"

"We are not going to start next week. We would start from tomorrow."

"Fine. It's ON!"

"May the best team win!"

Everybody finished their dinner and was about to go outside.

Tails stopped us. "Hey! Why don't we go to the empty tutor rooms and make our plans?"

"Seems like a good idea, Tails."

"Thank you, Sonic."

We all went back inside the school, heading towards tutor rooms.

**At the tutor room**

We were sitting down on a round table. Shadow was sitting in the corner, since he did not want to take part. Sally brought some A4 sheets of paper and her pack of felt tips to write down ideas.

Rouge was the first one to talk. "Any ideas, Mobians?"

Knuckles was just staring at her, Sonic and Tails were thinking, I was staring at the wall, Sally and Blaze were drawing little cartoons on the paper, Silver was playing around at the tutors desk and Shadow was just glaring at all of us for no reason. _-hog, suits him._

Sonic was getting impatient. "Are we going to think of a plan or lose?"

All of a sudden, Tails jumped from his seat. We all freaked out. _Yeah, freak the freak out!_ Probably he got an idea!

"I got lots of pranks!" He said, while rubbing his hands evilly.

"Share it with us!" We all said in unison. We are eager sometimes…

"Ok then….

**That's it for today guys! What plans would the team come up with? Will they succeed? Stay tuned for S.H.S and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

"


	23. Sonic High School PRANK WAR YA!

**Sonic High School: Let's start the prank war!**

***Cries* Please people! Bare with me! The reason why I haven't updated for a quite a long period is because my INTERNET has been cut off! So I'm waiting… I hope I haven't lost some of my readers. And school, we are doing some tests. Wish me luck. I really don't know if S.H.S is going to have like, thirty chapters because it's a pretty long story. But, I'm not going to give up! And I think I would be updating at School when we are using the laptops. And thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! THANK YOU! We've now reached seventy reviews. Let's see if we could reach eighty! I forgot the people who reviewed for chapter twenty-two; was it H.S.H and Sonic155 and Werewolflover99 and Mystery T? I've got some Fanfiction to catch up to. I can't live without the internet!**

**H.S.H**

Aww, don't worry! As long as you're enjoying the story k?

Yeah, I don't know why I made some people clap for him. Pretty retarded right? And, I think I can handle the characters. After all, it's a high school story that has lots and lots of D-R-A-M-A.

**Sonic155 and Mystery.T**

Yeah! I made Tails a little more devilish and ya'know more mature. I remember that Lost World cut-scene.

**Werewolf lover99 **

More and more stuff would be happening!

**It was another day at school. The team was looking forward to start the first round of the prank war. Typical teenagers...and oh, did I tell you that there are only three rounds? So in order for the team to win, they are gonna have to do as many pranks as they can!**

**At break (Silver's P.O.V)**

We had all our equipment for the pranks we are going to pull. Why did Blaze decide to do the scoring? It would be totally fun if I and her did pranks together…

The team was outside, at the back of the school. Sonic held a team meeting.

Sonic began. "So, in order to get a chance of winning, we must come up with a strategy. So I wanted all of us to split up into twos. One person would record the pranks they did and if it failed or not. If you managed to win that prank, you get five points. At the end of the day, we would share the results with Scourge. Deal?"

"Deal." We all said in unison.

"So who are we going to pair up with?"

"I'm thinking, Silver."

"Err…OK."

"Ok then, I got it! So you would be with Shadow, I would be with Tails, Knuckles would be with Rouge, Sally would be with Amy. Have you got the stuff you need for the pranks?"

"Yes!" We all said in unison.

"Right! Let's go and pull some pranks! And make sure you don't get caught!"

**Sonic and Tails (Tails P.O.V)**

I and Sonic ran back into the school entrance. _Let's do some pranking! I got all my stuff inside my uniform in a plastic bag. Sonic has his inside his uniform too!_

We are inside the entrance-

"Ouch!"

"Sonic! Are you ok?"

Sonic was on the floor. The Destructix were laughing, holding their tummies. I glance at the ground, and there was water on the floor. They wanted Sonic to slip! Darn it! Got to get them back!

"Sonic are you ok?"

"No. The back of my pants now look like I peed myself."

"Um…You can't pee from the back so, it looks like you shit yourself. You pee from the front Sonic. Unless your balls go the wrong way. Anyways, go the boys' bathroom and clean up. I would take care of them."

Sonic stands up, tying his blazer around his waist to cover up his butt. I fly up with my two tails.

Now I have to record and do the pranks by myself. Sonic's going to the bathroom.

The Destructix were going towards the tutor rooms. I take some soda straws and little pieces of paper. I spit on the paper, which seems disgusting and curl them into tiny balls.

I put the straw into my mouth and the balls into the straw and-

PHEW!

PHEW!

PHEW!

I managed to form the word 'idiot' on Mile's leather jacket. And he did not even notice. I ran as fast as I can while scribbling a little five on my sheet of paper.

I hide behind a wall and listen to what was happening.

"Hey! You've got the word 'idiot' on your blazer. You didn't even notice it? You are some retard."

"Of course I did not! Do I have eyes in the back of me? Call me a retard again and your head would be in your arse!" Miles said in a British accent.

_I never knew he was a British-kind of guy. Has he met the queen back on earth?_

"Never ever disrespect your boss. And go to the bathroom, you are embarrassing yourself-no, actually embarrassing our team!"

"Uhhh…ok Boss Scourge."

_That was a good one, Tails. Gotta tell Sonic about my achievement._

**Silver and Shadow (Silver's P.O.V)**

I'm with Shadow. I bet it's gonna be weird….

"Silver, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Ready for the pranks, dimwit!"

"Emo-hog."

"Only if I had my pistol… you would be dead."

"Sorry Shadow!"

"You better be. We would be chaos-controlling to Fiona's locker."

"What are we going to do?"

"You would soon find out."

"Err-ok."

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

A few seconds later, we were in front of Fiona's locker.

Shadow dug for something inside his quills and pulled out something green. It was fake puke. He stuck it on her locker and walked away.

"Shadow why are you leaving me?"

"Suffer."

"What the fuck?"

I saw Fiona coming. I quickly use my telekinesis to fly before she catches me.

"WHY THE HELL IS PUKE ON MY LOCKER? WHO THE HELL HAD GUTS TO VOMIT ON MY LOCKER!"

I chuckle. She fell for it. In 3...2...1-

"Wait…this is a fucking fake? CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATI-SONIC TEAM!"

_She's been watching too much of that show. That's for kids._ I take out a spare pen and paper and walk to the tutor room-

SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!

A bucket of water was now on top of my head._ Great!_ I put my pen and paper inside my wet pocket and go to the boys' bathroom.

SHEEW! BAM!

Again. I slipped on the floor and banged my head.

"Seem like an accident prone eh?"

"Hey! Your team, the Destructix pranked me!"

"What do you expect? Are we tricking each other for a laugh? No."

"Have you got any tricks up your sleeve?"

"You little nosey parker!"

"Just joking!"

"Go away."

"Can't you see that I'm frickin wet? So I need to dry myself."

"I got a tip for ya. Go and stick your arse into the dryer and dry yourself or go to class drenched in water."

"Shut up. I'll just go by the radiator, not stick my ass somewhere I don't want it to be."

"Whatever." Miles said, plucking some pieces of paper off his leather jacket.

And then he left.

And I guess I'll be by the radiator, drying myself. _High school…_

**Knuckles and Rouge (Knuckle's P.O.V)**

I'm paired up with bat-girl. Aww man.

She looks at me. "Got any tricks up your sleeves Knuckles?"

_The way she sounds when she speaks…_

"Uh-uh, I-I-I dunno."

She comes closer to me, giving me the chills. Her chest is on mine now…

**Unknown Mystery: Eww. You know, some scenes in S.H.S are going to be so disgusting and perverted that I think it should be M-rated but I don't like M-rated stories. I'm a bit perverted sometimes but NOT that much like some boys in my class.**

"You know, you shouldn't be scared to talk to me, Knuckles." She said, _seductively._ _This bat-girl, man!_

"I'm not scared to talk to you! I can talk to you confidently! I'm not scared of you!"

"Then answer my question!"

"I've got it! But I won't tell you."

Rouge caressed my muzzle, causing me to blush madly.

"Huh? There are jewels on the floor!"

"What Rouge?"

Jewels were set as a trail, stopping at one of the tutor rooms.

_I think it's a trap. I gotta stop Rouge!_

"Rouge! It's a trap! I know it!"

She didn't listen. She continued to follow the trail, picking up the jewels as she went.

She went inside and one of the tutor rooms and I decided to prepare the prank.

**At the tutor room**

"What the fuck-

"Hey Babe, old time love."

"Scourge! Don't you ever call me babe again!"

"Oh, Rouge! You always ruin the fun."

"I don't always." Rouge said seductively.

Scourge grabbed her by the breast and twisted her nipple painfully.

Rouge winced in pain and grabbed her 'Her lady stuff'

"Don't you like it babe?"

"I don't! You tricked me!"

"You are so stupid. What do expect? It's a prank war!"

"I'm not stupid, unlike you."

"Shut up."

"So that's the only prank you've got?"

"At least I've got some five points. Want something else?"

"NO. I don't want anything else from you."

"Alright, I'll be going to do some more pranks to your retarded team so-

PAAMMMMMMMMM!

A steel pan had hit Scourge in the face. Something red had rushed passed him.

"FUCK YOU SONIC TEAM!"

"And fuck you too, Destructix."

"Shut up Rouge."

Rouge walked past Scourge and searched for Knuckles.

**Back to Knuckles and Rouge (Knuckles P.O.V)**

I had hit Scourge with a kitchen pan from home. Good for him. Now I was hiding between some lockers. Rouge came looking for me.

"Hey Knuckles! Why are you hiding?"

"I had hit Scourge with a kitchen pan."

"I know, I saw it! It was hilarious!"

"I'm not even sure if that's a prank. Why did you follow that Trail of jewels? It was a prank!"

"Sorry! It describes my love for jewels, ya'know?"

"What went down in the empty tutor room?"

"Since when did you want to know my business? Anyways, he grabbed my nipple."

"Some perverted bastard he is. That's why he tricked you into coming in."

"It really hurt."

"…."

"What wrong Knuckles?"

"Nothing." I blushed.

She stared at me for a few seconds and smiled at me.

"If there's anything bugging you, make sure to tell me."

There she went, sashaying down the hallway like a model.

I just sighed looking at her…

HOLY FUDGE CAKES! I FORGOT TO PUT THE PAN BACK NOW EVERYBODY IS LOOKING AT ME LIKE WTF!

Calm down, Knuckles…calm down.

I got to my locker and put the pan inside it.

**Sally and Amy (Amy's P.O.V)**

So…I'm working with Sally…Just that I'm not really, ya'know…mmmmm…all…ya'know…keen on her but you never know, she might turn out to be not bad after all!

"So Sally, what are we going to do?"

"I got a good plan." She puts her arm around me.

"I'm totally looking forward to it. Do you eat acorns?"

"What. The. Fuck? Just because my surname is acorns doesn't mean I eat a lot of it!"

"Sorry! It was just a random question that popped out in my head."

We both laugh. _She's cool. That's why Sonic really loves her. Like I said before, who wouldn't? _

I and Sally walk outside the school. We saw one of the Destructix members daydreaming on a bench.

Sally takes out a little piece of paper and sticks it on his back.

I read the note and it says: 'Kick me please, I am _special._' 'Special'. You know what she actually means by that?

"Amy! Let's hide! He might be getting up anytime soon!" Sally whispers.

Both of us hide behind a wall.

He gets up from the bench. _Act fast, Amy._

I run to him and kick him in the butt. I'm glad I have my usual black high tops _today_, because I would be kicking even stronger. It's not like I'm bad at kicking…

BAM!

"Ouch! Why did you kick me?"

"You have a note saying that someone should kick you because you are _special_."

"How did that get on my back?"

"I don't know- I really don't."

Sally giggles.

"Hey! You must have-

"Nope! I'm not that kind of girl ya'know? Someone who is really mean!"

"Oh! I need to find that person!"_ Some people are so dumb and gullible. _

"Have a great time finding that person!"

"I will!"

_Does this mobian have mental problems or what?_

I and Sally reunite again.

"That person is very dumb."

"I know Sally! He fell for it!"

"LOL!"

"I had a good time."

"Same, Amy."

"Let's go anyways."

**The team was back inside the school (In the tutor room) and they were all sitting around Blaze; who didn't even attend the prank war. What scores did they get?**

Tails started to talk. "Let's tell Blaze our scores for round one!"

Knuckles was sitting down on the chair. He had his arms back and he was-

BAM!

The whole team burst out laughing (Except Shadow, of course). Knuckles was now on the floor, frowning at us! LOL!

"Ok, back to business. You go first, Amy."

"Ok-I and Sally-

"Guys! Guys! Our prank was awesome!" _I cannot believe Sally had cut me off. I was even going to tell them the prank! Man, did she even do it on purpose?_

The rest of the team was interested. _Of course, everybody is interested in her conversations!_

_**Don't think about being jealous of Sally, Amy!**_

_Why would I?_

_**Because she's a princess, beautiful and she has Sonic.**_

_PFFFFT! Because she has Sonic? Hell no! I don't give a shit about their relationship!_

_**Mmmm…ok then**__. __**Whatever you say, Amy Rose.**_

_Just shut up._

_**I was going to!**_

Fine. Now go away.

_**Ok, bye!**_

_Bye!_

"So yeah, I put a paper that said 'kick me I'm special' on one of the Destructix members. I hid and Amy went and she kicked him. After that he was all like 'Ouch! Why did you do that?' and Amy was like 'You had a note on your back' and he never realized that it was me and Amy who did the prank."

Sonic laughed. "He is very dumb. You talked quite fast, Sal."

"Sorry Sonic, I'm a fast talker. Have you got a problem?"

"Yes, Sally."

"Shut up, Sonic!" Sally said playfully.

"Fuck off both of you. You are making me puke with your lovey dovey shit." Shadow said, annoyed.

_That was deep, man._

_**Who's your man, Shadow?**_

_No! And go away!_

_**Fine!**_

_Good._

Sonic smirked. "You're just jealous of our relationship isn't it?"

"Hell no! Why would I date some chipmunk? Would you like to have some mutant children?"

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING EVER SAY THAT AGAIN SHADOW! BECAUSE I SWEAR, YOU WOULD PAY!" Sonic started becoming dark Sonic.

_**Dark Sonic activated in 3…2…1**_

"FUCK YOU SHADOW! WHY DON'T YOU HAVE SOME MUTANT BABIES WITH YOUR MARIA!"

_Oh! I feel sorry for Shadow because Maria is a very touchy subject. I remember when he made that promise to me and Maria…_

Sonic suddenly stopped. "I'm sorry, Shadow. I really didn't mean to. I-I-I don't know if I'm developing anger problems."

"It's ok, Sonic." Shadow muttered, leaving the room angrily.

Sudden silence. Everybody looks around the room. Sonic is bowing his head low with Sally comforting him. Knuckles, Silver and Tails were in awe at just what happened; I and Blaze were just…there.

Tails managed to break the silence. "Shall we continue?"

Blaze nodded.

"So Sally and Amy got five points. Knuckles and Rouge?"

"We've got five too." They said in unison.

"Let me continue, Tails."

"Ok Blaze."

Blaze wrote down Knuckles and Rouge's points down.

"How about You and Sonic?"

"We also got five points."

"Ok then. Silver and Shadow?"

"Five Blaze."

_We felt quite…something after what went down between Sonic and Shadow._

"In total, we have got…drum-roll please?"

Knuckles and Silver drum on the table.

BOMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBBMBMBMBMB!

"And we've got…twenty points! Not bad. Let's try to beat our scores next time."

Everybody clapped.

We all got up and left the tutor rooms and went outside to meet Scourge's team.

"So it's the Sonic team again eh?"

I folded my arms.

"Yeah Scourge! Low memory?"

Fiona came up to me. "Bitch! You know that we won the first round so don't be jealous!"

"Like I was talking to you, Fiona. Why can't you stop sticking your disgusting nose into people's conversations?"

Scourge was checking me out. Checking me out? Heck, he has a fricking girlfriend!

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT SCOURGE?!" I blush. It's not like I like him, but I'm not used to a boy's attention on me though…

"Oh, little pink beauty."

Fiona gave him a slap. He actually deserved it.

"Back to work, Sonic bastards. We've got fifty points."

We all started fake coughing. Big lie…

"Fiona, tell the truth! But ya'know, our score is bigger than your score."

"Oh, really Scourge?!"

"Bet on it, Amy."

"Ok then! If we win, then you need to give _me_ a ring dollar, Scourge."

"Deal. And if we win, you need to give me a kiss." Fiona slapped him again.

_Disgusting hedgehog. Fiona went to him because she was a loner._

"Ummm….DEAL. I know we are going to win."

Everybody gives me the W.T.F face. _Don't worry people!_

The Destructix go first. "We've got fifteen points."

We all fall on the grass laughing.

I put my hands on my hips. "And…We've got twenty!"

Scourge looked disgusted. He took out a ring dollar out of his poked and gave it to me.

"Thank you for the challenge Scourge but it was too easy."

Sonic and our team laughs.

Scourge was mad. "Well, we would win anyways."

We all start fake coughing again.

_This is just getting better and better! High School!_

**So that's the end of chapter twenty-three of S.H.S! What would the team do after school? And thanks for reading my crappy ass pranks. I didn't really have lots of inspiration that time. Hope the next round I would come up with good pranks. And that thing that went down between Sonic and Shadow? I didn't plan on writing that but…LOL! That's peek for Shadster, man. And why the hell am I making Sonic so OOC! And H.S.H, You got Lost World? I've got it and I've almost completed it! Anyways, stay tuned for S.H.S!**


	24. Sonic High School: WEEKEND OFF!

**Sonic High School: Weekend off! Heck yeah!**

**So I'm gonna type another chapter, without the internet. And…umm, I hope you enjoy. Wait, I finished all my tests and now I'll be waiting for the MOST INPORTANT TESTS, after all those years…anyways I've been making these cool stop-motions on my 3DS. I actually used my sister's Barbie dolls (The bendable joint ones, yeah.) and I actually played with them when I was a kid. HOLY FUDGE CAKES! I'VE GOT AN IDEA FOR A STORY! It's gonna be Adventure/ Sci-fi and with romance. It's gonna be about Amy and Sonic. I've got lots of ideas. Give me a minute to write it in my notebook of ideas, in case I forget.**

**Ok, let's go!**

**The team was now at home, eating their dinner and talking among themselves. Well, except Shadow, of course. Oh my goodness, I and Shadow, I always make him . But I don't want Shadow to be taking belly dance lessons (Even though it would be hilarious) because that's OUT OF CHARACTER. **

**Sonic's P.O.V**

Right now I and the rest of the gang are at home, chilling after our first week in the academy. The school is pretty cool, ya'know? Let me just get on with eating my chilidogs I bought from the stand.

Sally was eating her Chinese fried rice, Knuckles was drinking kool aid, Blaze was having a roast chicken dinner, Silver was eating a burger from the stand, Tails was eating a hot dog, Shadow was eating mashed potatoes' and sausages and Amy was eating a packet of ready salted crisps and Rouge was eating salad.

Tails, Knuckles and Silver already finished their dinner. I gotta finish up my food as well.

"Yo! Sonic are you going to play Xbox with us?"

"Later Knuckles, is it gonna be live?"

"Yeah, All Star Racing Transformed."

"C'mon Knuckles! We beat that game already! How 'bout playing Sonic Generations?"

"Play Sonic Generations?! Can I get a hell-NO?! That game was crap, especially when the rest of the team had to stand and cheer for you while you fought Time Eater."

"Generations is crap? Maybe you can't handle the awesomeness that I hold! The game was BOSS. Unlike Shadow's voice in the end…"You got this Sonic!" Sounded like you were gay. No offence, though."

Shadow looked up from his plate. He smirked. "Don't worry, Sonic. No offence taken. NOT! I already had a bad day because of you asshole and if you're gonna make it even more worse then-CHAOS BLAST!"

I had run upstairs.

"You can't escape me, blue piece of FUCKING SHIT!"

I shouted back; "Oh, Shadow the hedgehog. I cannot say anything more because I know you would get angry so sorry."

Shadow sat down on his seat.

Rouge wrapped her arms around him. "Need any treatment, sexy?"

Shadow was disgusted. "Rouge are you horny today?"

Rouge raised her eyebrow. "No, I just noticed how sexy you are when you are angry."

Shadow facepalmed. "Nine billion fangirls and counting. Now add one more which is Rouge and you would get nine billion and one fangirls."

The whole team and I cracked up.

"I'm still gonna get you hedgehog!"

Shit! Now I need to hide in the bathroom, he would NEVER FIND ME!

**Say that again, hedgehog.**

I ran to my bathroom and locked myself.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

I froze. It was Shadow.

Then I did my best ultra girly voice; "Like-OMG SHADOW! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MA BATHROOM? ARE YOU RAPIST LIKE SIR JIMMY SH"

Shadow just chaos-controlled himself out of the bathroom.

"I hate you Sonic."

"Love you too, bro."

Shadow growled. "Go to your whore, Sally."

_Why are people so disrespectful towards Sally? What did she do to deserve such hate?_

_**Well Sonic…**_

_What mind?_

_**She made a silly plan to marry the French guy as a plan to fool Eggman, let Shadow marry her so that he could become ruler, slapped you because you didn't marry her and broke up with you for some several guys.**_

_I know most of what you said was not true, but we do kinda have a ____rocky relationship. Nowadays, our love is going strong._

_**Writer**_**: And lots of guys had crushes on her, and she was your average tomboy princess. At least she's smart and skillful than Elise. Sally is just as awesome as Amy without Sonic, sorry SonSal fans. I actually prefer Amy and her as cool friends. But I think she makes a good bitch like in M.M.G (Mobius Mean Girls) that story is just boss like S.C.B! **

_Let me just go to my room to play live with my bros._

**Blaze P.O.V**

I just finished my dinner. Amy was in the kitchen drinking some soda.

"Hey Amy! What did you think of the first week?"

"It was awesome; especially the prank war!"

"I think I regretted about writing the scores."

"I TOLD YOU! You shouldn't have decided to do the scores!"

"C'mon Amy, I think I have better things to do than do a stupid prank war."

"C'mon, I know you actually wanted to do it."

"Whatever. TAG YOUR IT!"

I ran out of the kitchen and head to the backyard. Amy laughs and runs after me to.

I hide behind a bush.

Amy continues to run, almost tripping into the swimming pool.

"Whoa! Where the heck are you Blaze?!"

I smirk and sneak past her, heading back to the kitchen.

Unluckily, she grabs me.

"TAGGGGGGGGG!"

I run, chasing her.

_Damn, she is quite fast nowadays, but not as fast as me._

She runs upstairs and stops.

"Blaze, have you seen Rouge?"

"She's probably in her bedroom, doing beauty stuff."

"Should we go?"

"Yeah, we should."

We both go upstairs and head towards Rouges bedroom.

"Yo Rouge?!"

"It's I and Amy!"

"You guys can come in!"

Sally and Rouge were on her bed with a big bag of popcorn. Her room was black with bits of gold. Totally luxurious, isn't it?

Sally waved. "Guys! We are watching mean girls, wanna watch?"

Amy beamed. "Totally! I would totally wanna watch that!"

I and Amy sat next to Sally and Rouge and took some popcorn. _Nice Friday!_

**And it stops here. I gotta go to bed soo…STAY TUNED **

**Amy: WTF?!**

**TUM: What?**

**Amy: Your craziness.**

**TUM: Craziness?! Craziness?! How would you feel is you haven't had internet for more than three weeks?!**

**Amy: I dunno.**

**TUM: How about not getting in touch with your Miiverse followers HUH?**

**Amy: Calm down Ok?**

**TUM: *Breaths in and out* Ok, Unknown, gotta keep on working hard.**

**AMY: That's the spirit, Mystery U.**

**TUM: Man, It should've been The Mystery Unknown.**

**AMY: Tottaly.**


End file.
